Al Fondo del Asunto
by Amed
Summary: [KaiHil con TyKa no correspondido] Estaba tan enamorada de él...él era dulce, atento, honesto y guapo...era el hombre perfecto...¿o no? [Genderswap] [Fem!Kai] [YURI] [Más detalles adentro] [Díganme si creen que el rating es muy bajo] Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron!.
1. Capítulo I: Una simple pregunta

Buenos días (o lo que sea que sea donde estés) y bienvenidos a mi fic!

Primero que nada, gracias por interesarte y si al terminar de leer dejas un review, lo apreciaría mucho =)

Notas sobre el fic al fondo de la página (pues no quiero aburrirte ahora).

Advertencias del capítulo: Algo de lenguaje (nada en realidad), un poco de momentos OOC (fuera del personaje) y se que repetí palabras como "así" varias veces (si se te ocurre alguna forma de reemplazarla, por favor, hacémelo saber =)

Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki y los responsables de producir el anime, esta historia es simplemente por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo I: Una simple pregunta.

Sería una mentira decir que a Hilary le había gustado Kai desde el primer momento en que se vieron, porque no fue así.

Cuando se conocieron, su primera impresión fue que él era arrogante y mal educado. Pero después pudo _conocerlo_ y se dio cuenta de que era atento y dulce, aunque "un poco" indiferente; y una vez descubierto eso, fue muy simple enamorarse de él (sin mencionar que era atractivo sin importar su personalidad, lo que lo hiso más fácil aún).

Estar enamorada no era algo fácil, y mucho menos tratar de demostrarlo. La mayoría de las veces no podía ni siquiera verlo sin sonrojarse y ponerse a tartamudear como una idiota; pero lo más difícil de todo, era acercársele.

Acercársele de _esa_ forma.

Principalmente porque, si hay algo que aprendió a cerca de Kai, es que era despistado, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora, no la mal interpreten, él era listo y podía darse cuenta de cosas que nadie más hubiera notado, mucho más rápido que cualquiera, pero cuando se trataba de coquetear…solo digamos que no era su fuerte.

¿Y cómo podía serlo, cuando al crecer nunca tuvo ninguna interacción humana normal, ni parecía estar en apuros de conseguir alguna ahora?

Así que Hilary entendía por qué, después de todas las insinuaciones e indirectas que le tiró, él todavía no la invitó a salir; y siendo la mujer independiente y segura de sí misma que quería ser (por favor, ella todavía es una adolescente con mucho que aprender) decidió tomar riendas en el asunto.

Así que…bueno… ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?

…

…

…

Todo parecía más simple cuando lo pensó.

Primero lo primero: ¿a dónde iban a ir?

Al cine, por supuesto. La semana siguiente se estrenaba una película romántica que ella se estaba muriendo por ver, así que podían ir a ver eso, y después podrían ir a cenar ¿por qué no? ¡Los dos son personas, ambos necesitan comer, era el plan perfecto!

Ahora: ¿cuándo iban a hacerlo?

La semana que viene, obviamente…y tenían clases de lunes a viernes y durante los fines de semana Kai practicaba beyblade…a lo loco, así que el mejor momento para hacerlo sería…¡el viernes después de la escuela!

Ok, eso ya está resuelto, lo único que resta es…preguntar…le.

¡Dios, estaba yendo tan bien! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

¡Ella estaba enamorada! ¡No se supone que el amor sea difícil!

Y él se merecía tener a una persona a quien amar y que lo amara de la misma forma, y ella quería tanto ser esa persona.

¡No es justo!

¡NO! No, ahora no es el momento de desesperar.

Hilary tenía que hacer esto, si no por ella, entonces por él…y está bien, un poquito por ella también. Así que, decidida, fue a buscarlo e…invítalo a salir.

Ok…bien…

Encontrar a Kai no es en realidad tan difícil, no cuando uno llega a conocerlo un poco. Era domingo por la tarde, por lo que lo más probable es que esté en el dojo haciéndole un chequeo a su blade después del almuerzo (porque, a pesar de que les sorprenda a algunos, él no estaba tan obsesionado con el entrenamiento como para olvidarse de comer…al menos no cuando no se acercaba un torneo).

Como lo supuso, lo encontró ahí, sentado en el pasillo que llevaba al patio, mirando al estanque, terminando de re-ensamblar a Dranzer después de, suponía, una nueva mejora o una limpieza profunda.

Hilary tragó el nudo de nervios que se había formado en su garganta y se le acercó con la más dulce de sus sonrisas decorando sus labios.

-¡Hola Kai!- saludó, inclinándose un poco sobre su hombro para ver que estaba haciendo.

-Hn- fue su respuesta, y con ella todos los nervios de la chica volvieron con una venganza.

Está bien, está bien, tranquila, él hace eso con todos, no hay necesidad de tomarlo a pecho.

-Entonces…- tratar de hablar a través del nudo en su garganta era difícil, y Hilary estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma cuando su voz sonó normal y no toda chillona como temía que lo hiciera.

A causa de la obvia vacilación de su parte, Kai se volteó a verla, una de sus cejas alzada en duda.

¡Oh Dios, esto era tan difícil! Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan expuesta e insegura y, sinceramente, como una idiota. ¡Y él se veía tan lindo! Con sus ojos rojos mirándola con curiosidad oculta y, ¿era eso preocupación?… ¿tal vez?

Ok, tenía que hacerlo, no podía echarse para atrás ahora, así que respiró hondo y dijo:

-El viernes que viene estrenan esta película que en verdad quiero ver y me estaba preguntando si no te gustaría venir- para el final de su pregunta había bajado bastante el volumen de su voz , pero no tanto como para hacer algún daño permanente, pensó.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose un rato, y Hilary podía _sentir_ el sudor bajando por su espalda (sin mencionar que quería morirse) hasta que, finalmente, él dijo:

-Claro- y volvió a concentrarte en su blade.

Oh. Por. Dios…. ¡éxito!

¡Oh Dios, lo hiso! ¡Lo hiso! ¡Tenía una cita con Kai! ¡Ella! ¡Con Kai! Oh dios, todo era como un sueño…

-¿Quién más viene?-

…

Disculpa ¿qué?

-¿Eh?- no era lo más inteligente que podría haber dicho, pero compréndanla, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

Kai volvió a voltearse a verla, y la preocupación en sus ojos ahora era fácil de notar.

-Pregunté quién más iba a venir- dijo despacio (pero no tanto como para considerarlo un insulto) y la miró con detenimiento, como tratando de ver alguna señal de que algo no estaba bien.

Ambos iban a venir ¿quién más? Era una cita ¿por qué iría a pensar…?

Oh…

Ella dijo "¿te gustaría venir?" en vez de "¿te gustaría venir _conmigo_?".

¡Había una gran diferencia! _"conmigo"_ significaba ellos, solos, juntos, ambos dos y nadie más, era obvio que se trataba de una cita. ¡Pero de la otra forma…!

De la otra forma, podía significar tanto solo los dos, como podía significar ellos _y otras personas_, lo que, ergo, no era una cita. ¡Y así fue como él lo interpretó!

Dios, Hilary solo quería meterse en un agujero y llorar hasta morirse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Kai todavía la miraba esperando una respuesta.

¡Bien, esta era la oportunidad de arreglarlo! Ella solo tenía que aclarar las cosas y todo estaría bien, tal vez un poco incómodo, pero bien.

"Pues… ¡todos!" De acuerdo, no podía hacerlo, ya había sido muy difícil invitarlo a salir (como amigos, al parecer) y tener que explicar que en realidad ella había querido decir una salida romántica…no, era muy difícil, no podía hacerlo.

¡Ella solo era una chica! Y él era el más apuesto, sexy y atractivo hombre en la faz de la tierra. Era matemáticamente imposible mirarlo y _no_ quedar como un estúpido.

Afortunadamente para Hilary, esa respuesta fue suficiente para Kai, y después de darle los detalles sobre cuando y donde se iban a encontrar, ella estaba libre de ir a pensar cómo DIABLOS iba a transformar esta salida entre amigos en una cita romántica.

No podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad?...

…¿verdad?

/-/-/-/-/-/

Al final, no fue para nada difícil. De hecho no tuvo que hacer nada para sacar a los otros de su cita con Kai.

Para empezar, Rei estaba en China, por lo que ni tenía que inventarse una excusa para explicar "por qué no había venido".

Max también iba a estar fuera del país, pues iba a abordar un vuelo a USA el viernes después del colegio para pasar unos días con su madre.

Kenny y Daichi fueron igualmente fáciles de "desechar". Kenny, por un lado, estaba castigado y no podía salir. ¿Por qué estaba castigado? No tenía ni idea, ya hace una semana que lo estaba y cuando cualquiera trataba de preguntarle cómo había pasado, empezaba a llorar y murmurar cosas como "¡No es justo!" y "¡No fue mi culpa!", por lo que decidieron no meterse en el asunto, él les explicaría cuando estuviera listo.

Respecto a Daichi, bueno él estaba con su madre, y aunque no fuera así, Hilary dudaba mucho que hubiera querido hacer cualquier cosa que implicara estar cerca de Kai. Era gracioso ver al pequeño mono pelirrojo expresando su odio hacia el bladeluchador mayor; y todo porque, cuando Kai se había mudado a vivir con Tyson, él había sido prácticamente echado a patadas del dojo "sin ningún tipo de advertencia" (sin importar que, cuando le preguntabas a Tyson, había sido advertido desde el mismo día en que se mudó).

Así que eso solo dejaba a Tyson, y él probó ser el más difícil de "desechar".

Al vivir con Kai (y al ser su auto-proclamado mejor amigo) no había forma de que Hilary no le dijera sobre la salida sin que Kai se enterara y sospechara algo; e incluso si lograba evitar eso, su amigo peliazul tenía una forma de enterarse de todo respecto al dueño de Dranzer (al menos desde que empezaron a vivir juntos).

Teniendo todo en cuenta, lo mejor era decirle y esperar a que él no pudiera ir, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

No contó, sin embargo, en lo emocionado que se pondría Tyson por la idea de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera beybatallar con Kai; y eso logro que los dos últimos días antes de la cita fueran muy estresantes.

No importaba lo que dijera, no importaba lo que hiciera, no había forma de convencerlo de no ir. Incluso uso la carta de "es una película romántica", pero hasta eso falló.

Hilary suponía que podría decirle que todo era una farsa para conseguir algún tiempo "a solas" con Kai, y esperar a que él no fuera por ahí divulgándolo; pero vamos, estaban hablando de Tyson, no iba a arriesgarse.

Pero después de todo, las cosas resultaron bien y él no pudo asistir (Hilary jura que no fue su culpa que lo obligaron a limpiar todo el salón de clases por llegar tarde otra vez).

Caminar a casa desde el colegio ese viernes fue como caminar por las nubes, debido a la dicha que cruzaba por su cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz que hubiera reído en voz alta en medio de la calle, si no fuera por que todavía tenía una reputación que mantener.

Al llegar a casa, entró corriendo y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, ignorando por completo a su madre, pues tan solo tenía una hora para prepararse, no había tiempo que perder.

Hilary había elegido lo que iba a usar de antemano, y lo tenía preparado desde esa mañana; no importaba que tan solo hace unas horas se enteró de que todo resultaría como ella quería, esa no era excusa para no estar lista.

No escogió ropa "reveladora", después de todo Kai todavía pensaba que iban a salir como amigos, y ella no quería asustarlo, además ella era una señorita, y las señoritas no hacen eso.

Por lo que, con una pollera de jean que le llega justo arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de seda con mangas 3/4, se fue de casa con una sensación tan alegre en su corazón, que la necesidad de danzar mientras caminaba era difícil de reprimir (pero por suerte pudo resistirse).

Hilary llegó al punto de encuentro con cinco minutos de sobra, y se detuvo para respirar hondo y conseguir el valor para acercarse a Kai, quien ya estaba ahí.

Llamó su nombre para ganar su atención, y cuando él se volteó a verla, ella sintió como si el aire fuera de repente arrancado de sus pulmones.

Ella no podía respirar, porque él la dejaba sin aliento.

Kai no llevaba su típica bufanda, pero si usaba los triángulos azules. Tenía un simple arete de rubí en su oreja izquierda, que combinaba con el color del diseño en su remera negra sin mangas. En vez de sus avitualles pantalones holgados, vestía unos jaenés gastados de color azul, que de hecho mostraban lo delgado que era ahora (al menos más delgado que el resto de los chicos).

Y para su sorpresa, sostenía una varilla de caramelo entre sus labios, lo que era sorprendente porque ella nunca lo había visto comer algo fuera de la cena, el desayuno y el almuerzo, mucho menos dulces.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña no podría ser más grande aún si quisiera.

/-/-/-/-/-/

La película fue maravillosa, tan romántica y todo lo que ella esperaba que fuera.

Aunque Hilary pudo haberla disfrutado mejor sin las parejas besándose en frente de ella, y no es como si estuviera celosa, esas personas prácticamente lo estaban haciendo en medio de la sala, ¡por dios! Era una cuestión de decencia.

De acuerdo, estaba celosa, ¿pero pueden culparla?

Estaba sentada en una habitación poco iluminada, mirando una película romántica con el chico del que gustaba sentado a su lado, viéndose tan sexy como siempre, y la única vez en que Kai se le acercó, fue para pedirle que le pasara la gaseosa.

Discúlpenla por sentirse decepcionada.

Sin importar que pasó, o no pasó, entre ellos en el cine, Hilary lo consideró un éxito, a Kai le había gustado la película y ambos disfrutaron de un amena charla de camino al restaurante (en realidad era ella quien hablaba, con él dando un comentario cada tanto, pero no sintió ningún tipo de frialdad de su parte, así que no importaba).

El restaurante que eligieron no era tan elegante, porque ninguno de los dos tenía mucho dinero, pero igual era un lindo y tranquilo lugar para cenar.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Hilary pudo apreciar cuan caballeroso era Kai, haciendo cosas como abrirle la puerta, dejar que ella pase primero y pagando casi toda la cuenta (y fue "casi" porque ella se sintió mal por haber pedido un plato tan caro cuando él solo comió una ensalada, por lo que insistió en pagar aunque sea una pequeña parte).

Si alguna vez dudo que él fuera un buen partido, entonces esas dudas ya no existían, porque si antes era apuesto, ahora era de ensueño…

Kai era el hombre perfecto: dulce, honesto, atento, inteligente, caballeroso, no un gran hablador pero un buen oyente y, no para olvidarse, tan apuesto que casi parecía un pecado.

Hilary no podía esperar al momento en que fuera _su_ hombre.

Todo había ido tan perfectamente, que de hecho se sintió triste cuando llegaron al frente de su casa; la cita había terminado y lo único que le quedaban eran los recuerdos.

-Bueno…me divertí- dijo la castaña, parándose en frente de la puerta y volteando a ver al otro.

-Si, yo también- se quedaron callados después de eso.

Era un silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir o si eran libres de seguir su propio camino. Hilary estaba mirando sus pies y Kai miraba para un costado, ambos inseguros de que hacer.

Hilary mordió su labio inferior, ella sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, pero también sabía que no debería hacerlo.

-Así que…te veo mañana- era mejor dejarlo para después, no había necesidad de presionarlo, ya tendría otra oportunidad.

-Nos vemos- él se despidió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Pasó solo un momento, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para decidir qué hacer, y conseguir el valor para hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¡Kai, espera!- Hilary llamó, corriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban, y en el momento en que él se volteó, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Era un dulce, tierno e inocente beso y por lo que duró, ella se sintió en el paraíso.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y cuando unas manos agarraron sus hombros, una cálida sensación que le decía que todo iba a estar bien se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y lo próximo que Hilary supo fue que era rudamente alejada de Kai.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- el chico prácticamente gritó, manteniéndola lejos con sus brazos en sus hombros, con una expresión aterrada, por falta de otra palabra.

Decir que estaba aturdida no alcanzaba para describir cómo se sentía; nunca antes había visto a Kai de esa forma. Oh ella lo había visto enojado, deprimido, desesperado y al borde de su salud mental, pero nunca, nunca aterrado.

Y saberse la causante de eso…bueno, si eso no era genial...

-E-es que...y-yo pensé…- Hilary trató de explicar, o aunque sea de decir algo, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¡¿Pensaste?!- el bicolor se alejó unos pasos de ella, limpiados los labios con la manos -¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?!-

La reacción de Kai ante el beso estaba lastimando a Hilary, pero ella estaba más preocupada por calmarlo y salvar cualquier relación que pudieran tener ahora, como para ponerse a pensar en el ardor en su pecho.

-E-es sólo que…yo…- eso no significaba que decir algo fuera más fácil, especialmente cuando él retrocedía por cada intento que ella hacía de tocarlo, como si tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad letal –Fuiste tan bueno conmigo en nuestra cita...-

-¡¿Eso fue una CITA?!-

Uh, hubiera sido mejor si no decía nada.

-¡¿Me _engañaste_ para que saliera con vos?!- por poco y no gritó, y las palabras al parecer abandonaron a la castaña, porque simplemente no podía decir nada –No puedo creer que hicieras eso tan solo para…para…-

Al parecer Kai no podía decir "besarme", así que dejo que un gruñido enojado dejara su garganta y se dio media vuelta, con toda la intención de marcharse lo más rápido posible.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias, la castaña hubiera apreciado la oportunidad de verlo actuando tan diferente a como siempre, pero así como eran las cosas, Hilary desesperadamente quería explicarse y hacer que Kai entendiera y la perdonara, porque ella sabía sin duda alguna que si lo dejaba ir ahora, lo estaría dejando irse de su vida.

Y…simplemente no.

-¡Está bien, lo lamento!- dijo finalmente reaccionando, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo y agarrando su brazo para obligarlo a verla –No debería haberte engañado, debería haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio y en verdad lo lamento, pero lo que pasa es que…-

Respiró hondo y levantó la vista, que hasta ese momento había estado pegada en el suelo, y mirándolo a los ojos, pudo darse cuenta cuanto él quería que ella terminara de hablar.

Kai le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, y no había forma de que Hilary pudiera empeorar la situación, así que la aprovechó.

-Es solo que eres tan guapo y me es tan difícil hablarte porque…- tragó el nudo en su garganta y lo dijo –me gustas mucho-

Soltó su brazo, dejándole saber que era libre de marcharse, pero él solo se quedó ahí, con los ojos abierto de par en par, mirándola como si no entendiera lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hilary, yo…- trató de decir, pero ella dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera decir –Yo solo…también…yo-

Suspiró en rendimiento, era casi seguro que nunca nadie había visto a Hiwatari Kai sin saber que decir y tartamudeando antes, y a él tampoco parecía agradarle eso así que se calló, mirando al suelo por un momento antes de volver a verla a los ojos.

En ese momento, pudo ver en sus ojos carmín lo que estaba sintiendo. Había una tristeza mal enmascarada en ellos, que se mezclaba con confusión e inseguridad; pero lo que más predominaba en ellos era un dolor que iba más allá de lo que podía comprender, y estaba casi segura que de quedarse así por más tiempo, habría lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas pintadas.

El bicolor se veía tan destrozado en ese momento, mirándola; volvió a intentar decir algo, pero simplemente serró la boca y sacudió la cabeza, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dijo:

-No puedo hacer esto ahora- y se marchó.

Corriendo, de hecho, y a Hilary le llevó cinco minutos poder darse vuelta y entrar a su casa.

Fantástico…

Continuará…

* * *

La ultima palabra está usada sarcásticamente, aclaro, de hecho hay mucho sarcasmo a lo largo de la historia =)

Sobre la historia: La idea de este fic surgió por una combinación entre mi gusto por el genderswap y la cantidad de KaixHilary fics que he visto ultimamente, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si acaso a los que le gusta el KaiHil leerían una versión YURI de la pareja.

Personalmente, no soy fan del KaiHil. Kai es mi personaje favorito y Hilary me agrada, pero no me gustan como pareja (lo que no significa que la pueda usar)

Lo que pueden esperar de este fic:

Genderswap, lo que significa que uno de los personajes va a ser del sexo opuesto al canon. Esta historia en particular es, genderbender (Always-a-girl!) con Fem!Kai. Igual la personalidad no cambia, solo el genero. (en este capitulo no había nada de esto, pero si lo habrá más adelante).

Yuri, osea, una relación romántica entre dos chica. No se alteren, no va a haber nada explicito, pero _si_ van a haber cosas, así que si no te gusta el Yuri, te sugiero que no sigas leyendo.

Un poco de OOC, pero con suerte no va a ser más que en cualquier otro fic (porque _todos_ los fics tienen algo de OOC), y es entendible que haya, teniendo en cuenta por lo que voy a hacer pasar a los personajes.

Por ahora, nada más que eso. Si _hay_ otras cosas, pero me temo que de decirlas ahora, estaría contando el final =) Pero para que nadie digas después que yo no avise, voy a decir que: No esperen que esto termine como párese que va a terminar ahora.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y que me lo digas en un review (y si no te gusto, también, respeto la critica constructiva).

Trataré de actualizar la semana que viene, más o menos para el mismo día.

Que tengas un buen día y cuídate!


	2. Capítulo II : La Revelación

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena semana, y aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic! Yay!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que leyeron, y muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios o agregaron el fic a su lista de alertas!

Espero que les guste este capitulo, personalmente, a mi no me convence mucho, pero creo firmemente que los artistas siempre tienen la sensación de que pudieron hacer algo mejor, así que a menos de que se me ocurra una idea para mejorarlo, así está bien.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Gender-swap (ahora si con todo), algo de OOC (ojalá no mucho), sarcasmo, algunas malas palabras, leves insinuaciones de Yuri (no pasa nada, así que incluso diría que es un leve shoujo-ai), ¿angst? (no estoy segura, diganme que opinan) y tal vez haya abusado de una que otra palabra (si notan algo que ya sea abominable, no duden en señalarmelo para arreglar, siempre y cuando sean corteses)

Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia esta hecha por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo II: La Revelación.

Hilary se despertó a la misma hora que siempre, hiso su rutina diaria y se fue a la escuela como en cualquier otro día; y como cada día desde hace dos semanas, lo estaba haciendo con desgano.

Desde su desastrosa hubiera-sido-una-cita con Kai, se sentía devastada.

La parte sarcástica de su mente le decía que debería estar contenta porque "¡Wii! ¡Soy la única persona que hiso que Hiwatari Kai corriera despavorido!", pero el sarcasmo no era suficiente como para animarla.

El hecho que Kai ni intentaba ocultar que la estaba evitando hacía que todo fuera perfecto ¿A qué chica no le gustaría decir: "Kai me tiene tanto miedo que ni siquiera quiere verme"?

Durante las últimas semanas se había sentido bastante sola, en especial durante los primeros días cuando eran solo Kenny, Tyson y ella durante el entrenamiento, porque siempre "surgía" algo y el bicolor no podía asistir.

Rei y Max habían vuelto hace cinco días, y por lo menos la castaña ahora no tenía que sentarse sola y podía hablar con alguien, pero por otro lado, que ellos estuvieran ahí solo hacía todo más incómodo. Porque ellos no eran estúpidos y podían darse cuenta que algo había pasado, pero no se animaban a preguntarle y Tyson, quien obviamente sabía que había pasado, por suerte mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Pero llegando a las dos semanas de no ver al bladeluchador de ojos carmín hicieron que Hilary perdiera toda esperanza de volver a verlo (ni se molestaba en pensar en volver a ser su amiga). Por lo cual estaba muy deprimida, y no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre, quien estaba muy preocupada por ella (lo que la hacía sentir culpable, lo que la hacía sentir peor).

Lo único que hacía últimamente era tratar de mantener su rutina habitual, pero la escuela es muy aburrida cuando estas deprimido, y al parecer su humor era muy obvio, pues la gente era precavida al acercársele y sobre lo que le decían a ella o cerca de ella.

¿No es fantástico?

La campana de almuerzo sonó y ella suspiró cansada, mirando indiferente a su cuaderno y todo lo que había escrito ahí, subconscientemente preguntándose qué demonios se supone que significaba todo eso.

-¡Hey, Hilary!- ese llamado la tomó por sorpresa, porque no le estaba prestando atención a sus alrededores, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de Tyson, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Hilary no era tonta, ella sabía que esa era una sonrisa incomoda que pretendía ser alegre, pero el peliazul había estado tratando de animarla desde que todo este desastre pasó, y ella apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

No era su culpa que él no supiera como arreglar las cosas, pues no importa cuántos chistes dijera o cuanto tratara de distraerla, eso no hacía que Kai dejara de evitarla como a la peste.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, tratando de sonreír y fallando horriblemente.

La sonrisa del otro pareció agrandarse por su intento de sonrisa, y él arrastró una silla en frente de su escritorio y se sentó al revés en esta.

-Nada en realidad, sólo quería saber si te gustaría venir a mi casa después de la escuela- preguntó casualmente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de la silla y el mentón apoyado en estos.

Hilary estaba por declinar la invitación, por razones obvias, pero él siguió hablando antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Digo, hace mucho que no nos juntamos para hacer algo y además…- la miró a los ojos y dijo, bajando el tono de voz un poco –Kai en verdad quiere hablar con vos-

No dijo nada, era la primera vez que alguien lo mencionaba a _él_ en frente de ella, y la castaña no pudo evitar el ardor que asaltó su corazón.

-¿Oh, enserio?- dijo con algo de saña en su voz (él la había lastimado, no importaba si fue intencionalmente o no).

-Si, enserio- Tyson dijo con firmeza en su voz y un poco más alto, y ella pudo sentir sus ojos clavándose en su figura, incluso si los propios estaban concentrándose en sus manos.

Un momento de silencio pasó entre los dos, y cuando él se dio cuenta que ella no iba a mirarlo, suspiró resignado y dijo:

-Mira, la cosa es así- acercó un poco más la silla a su banco, para poder tener una conversación un poco más privada (tan privada como podía ser en un salón de clases).

-No importa que tan indiferente y frío Kai pretenda ser, ni cuan bien le salga esa actitud de "A mí no me importa porque yo soy Kai", la realidad es que él es un verdadero _cobarde_ cuando se trata de sentimientos- Hilary levantó la vista en ese momento, en especial por lo mucho que él acentuó la palabra "cobarde" –Digo, el tipo no entiende _nada_ de eso, y ya sabes lo ingenuo que es con respecto a cualquier cosa remotamente insinuante…es adorable algunas veces-

No pudo evitar sonreí ante eso, con que no era la única que pensaba así.

-Pero de cualquier forma, él no es un idiota y sabe que no manejo todo el…- Tyson tomó un momento para encontrar la palabra adecuada, gesticulando con las manos como si eso le ayudara a pensar, y finalmente eligió: -asunto con vos de la mejor manera, y se siente muy, muy mal; pero como ya te dije, es un cobarde y me llevó todo este tiempo convencerlo para que hablara con vos, así que…por favor, Hilary, ¿quieres venir? ¿Por favor?-

Hilary frunció el entrecejo, una parte de ella (la que todavía estaba enojada) decía que si Kai quería _tanto_ hablar con ella, simplemente podía venir y hacerlo en vez de mandar a Tyson con el recado; y otra parte de ella se sentía feliz de saber que el bicolor había estado pensando en ella y quería hablarle y arreglar las cosas.

Además, se sentía un poco mal por el peliazul, ella honestamente le creía que había estado tratando de arreglar la relación entre sus amigos (porque esa era la clase de persona que era), así que cuando él le volvió a pregunta empleando los "ojitos de cachorrito mojado por la lluvia", no pudo resistir la risita que escapó su boca y terminó aceptando.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras caminaban hacia el dojo ninguno dijo nada, era un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser insoportable; y aun así, por cada paso que los acercaba más a su destino, más nervioso se ponía Tyson.

El chico estaba constantemente cerrando y abriendo las manos, mordiéndose los labios y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, como para asegurarse de que ella todavía lo seguía, y cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, prácticamente estaba temblando y sudando cual criminal acorralado.

¿Sería posible que el peliazul le hubiera mentido y Kai no la estaba esperando?

No, no, ella podía decir muchas cosas malas acerca de él (muchas de las cuales eran verdad), pero él no mentiría acerca de algo como esto.

Entraron al salón principal y estaba todo oscuro, ninguna señal de Kai en ningún lado, y Hilary estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Bue, de seguro Kai se está escondiendo por ahí…miedoso- era tan obvio lo nervioso que estaba Tyson, que de hecho estaba empezando a preocuparla –Voy a ir a buscarlo y tú solo…quédate…aquí- la sujetó de los hombros y la guió hasta el sofá.

El ojiazul se tomó un momento para mirarla, con los ojos bien abierto y casi hiperventilando, hasta que finalmente hiso un gesto con las manos, como convenciéndose de que ella estaba bien donde estaba, y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a los dormitorios.

Antes de abrir la puerta, volteó a mirarla, mordiéndose el labio inferior como para no decir algo que no debería.

-Solo…promete que no te enojarás- dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dios, esto estaba empezando a asustarla…

Hilary se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, golpeándolo suavemente con sus dedos por la impaciencia, mirando atentamente la puerta por la que Tyson había desaparecido.

¿Por qué su amigo estaba tan nervioso?

Por cada segundo que pasaba sin señal de los chicos, la idea de que esto era todo una treta crecía en su mente, y sin importar cuantas veces se dijera que el peliazul no haría eso, no lograba reprimirla.

Finalmente, la castaña pudo escuchar dos pares de pisadas acercándose y una conversación en susurros.

No podía distinguir qué era lo que decían, pero una de las voces era definitivamente la de Kai. No había forma de confundirla, él siempre había tenido una voz suave, aunque con un timbre un poco más alto que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

-Solo…entra- Tyson dijo en un tono más alto, por lo cual ella pudo entenderlo.

Así que de eso estaban discutiendo.

La puerta se abrió y la castaña pudo ver a un peliazul con una expresión bastante molesta y la punta del cabello del bicolor detrás de él.

Había que admitirlo, en los últimos dos años el campeón mundial había crecido bastante, pero solo lo suficiente como para ser media cabeza más alto que su rival, por lo que no tenía sentido que el último se quisiera ocultara detrás del primero.

Pero eso no impedía que Kai lo intentara, manteniendo su cara enterrada en el hombro derecho de Tyson y manteniendo a este en su lugar agarrándolo firmemente de los brazos.

De acuerdo…esto era raro…y tenebroso…y estaba mal de tantas maneras…

Hartándose de la actitud de su amigo, en un rápido movimiento el peliazul se liberó de su agarre y lo empujó dentro de la habitación, alejándolo de la puerta por si acaso.

Y en el momento en que lo vio, Hilary estaba segura que fue el momento en el que su salud mental decidió irse de vacaciones.

Kai estaba vestido con sus ropas habituales, excepto por la bufanda y la chaqueta, su cabello estaba peinado en el mismo estilo de siempre y sus mejillas estaban decoradas con los triángulos azules tan característicos de él.

Pero había algo tan, pero tan mal acerca de él…

Su remera violeta era la misma, exactamente la misma, estaba segura de ello, pero lo que estaba _debajo_ de ella era algo que definitivamente ningún _chico_ debería tener.

Hilary sabía lo que eran, después de todo ella también tenía un par, pero…Oh por dios, ¿acaso eran más _grandes_ que las suyas?

Él…ella…

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- la castaña gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, logrando sorprender a ambos chicos en el cuarto…o chico e ilusión…o chico y debería-ser-otro-chico-pero-no-lo-parece….o ¡LO QUE SEA!

-Hilary, por favor cálmate- Kai, o quien fuera que sea esta persona que se parece a Kai pero que no podía ser él, le pidió, dando un paso en su dirección.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Estás bromeando?!- ¿cómo podía calmarse?

¡Por favor dios, despiértala de esta pesadilla ahora!

-Solo déjame explicar- la desconocida dijo, levantando las manos para tratar de calmarla o por si las cosas se tornaban violentas.

En este momento, no podía prometer que no lo harían.

-¡¿Explicar qué?! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esta broma? Ja-Ja, muy divertido, ahora ¡córtenla!-

La castaña estaba completa e inequívocamente alterada, al borde de la hiperventilación, y quien sea que fuera esta persona, no estaba ayudando.

Hablando de ella, la extraña había bajado los brazos y ahora tenía una mirada seria en sus profundos ojos color carmín, ojos con los que Hilary había soñado oh, tantas veces.

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo parecido?- era algo en su postura, en su expresión, en su tono de vos, era exactamente igual a como _él_ hubiera respondido.

Pero no, no…esta persona no podía ser…

-¿Kai?- dijo Hilary en un susurro, tapándose la boca con la mano ni bien las palabras estuvieron fuera de sus labios.

-Si- esta persona, Kai, respondió, y la castaña pudo sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba por el respaldo del sofá hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró ahogadamente, y la bicolor se sentó a su lado, aun manteniendo su distancia –Dime que esto es una broma…- lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad, pero pensándolo mejor, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

-Hilary, mírame- la otra pidió, pero ella evitó su mirada –Hilary, por favor, mírame-

Debió de ser algo en su tono de voz, o tal vez fue su súplica, lo que sea que haya sido, Hilary hiso lo que le pedían y volteó a verla.

-Esto no es una broma- la bicolor dijo despacio, teniendo cuidado de la forma en que la otra chica fuera a reaccionar –Es lo que soy- había tanta honestidad en su vos, en sus ojos, que no había forma de negarlo.

Así que era verdad entonces…

Kai era…_mujer_.

¡OH. POR. DIOS!

-¿Qué…cómo…cuándo?- trató de decir Hilary, pero el shock era muy reciente y sus pensamientos todavía no habían recuperado el sentido, por lo que se calló y abrazó sus piernas.

Debería de haberse visto de en verdad patética, pues al parecer a Kai le dio pena y se sentó un poco más cerca.

-Es así…desde que puedo recordar- empezó a contar, lo que comprobaba que la castaña _tenía_ que verse mal, pues si la bicolor estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre su pasado, ella tenía que ser un desastre –No fue mi idea, simplemente…seguí la corriente-

La chica de ojos carmín estaba mirando al piso, obviamente pensando en _cierto_ familiar suyo, y nadie tenía que preguntar para saber de _quién_ había sido esa idea.

-Con el tiempo…se volvió parte de quien era…- Kai se acercó otro poco, sentándose igual que ella, abrazando sus piernas –Y por eso es que no le he dicho a mucha gente y…lo lamento-

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio.

Hilary no podía _creer_ completamente lo que acababa de pasar; una parte de su mente todavía gritaba que esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma o una pesadilla, y el resto estaba tratando de organizar sus ideas.

-No puedo…creerlo- prácticamente lloriqueó para ser honestos, y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas, reprimiendo la creciente necesidad de llorar.

-Hilary, mira…- la voz de Tyson se escuchó desde algún lugar a su izquierda, sorprendiéndola un poco, había quedado tan perturbada por toda esta "revelación" que sinceramente se había olvidado que él estaba ahí –Se que esto es de lo más raro, créeme casi me desmayo cuando me enteré, pero no es como que cambia nada- una cálida mano se apoyó en su hombro –La verdad es que ella no actúa para nada diferente- dijo con un poco de humor, obviamente intentado hacerla sentir mejor y no tan alterada.

Hilary respiró hondo para calmarse y aclarar sus ideas, y una duda se cruzó por su mente, por lo cual levantó la cabeza y clavó la vista en los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Hace cuánto que sabes esto?-

-Yo…le dije a la semana de haberme mudado- Kai fue quien le contestó, y se volteó a verla para confirmar que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y no dijiste _nada_?- si la castaña sonó algo sorprendida (o habló más fuerte) cuando le dijo eso al peliazul, era entendible, después de todo el chico tenían la mala reputación de ser un boca-floja.

-¡Che, se guardar un secreto!- el campeón mundial se oyó un poco ofendido, y se cruzó de brazos con un bufido mirando para otro lado, pero ella sabía que eso solo era para hacer teatro –Cuando es tan importante como este- agrego después de pensarlo, ya que todo rumor se inicia con algo de verdad.

La chica de ojos color almendra suspiró, no queriendo enojarse con él por no decirle algo que no tenía ningún derecho de decir, y luego de tomarse un momento para re-organizar sus idead, dijo:

-¿Quién más sabe?- tras lo cual volvió a ocultar el rostro en sus rodillas, estaba teniendo dificultades en procesar todo.

-Solo ustedes dos, por ahora- Kai respondió, lo que significaba que _si_ estaba planeando en decirle al resto de sus amigos (y quizás a todo el mundo) algún día –Y mi doctor- agregó, lo cual tenía lógica, porque no puedes (ni debes) ocultar eso de la persona a cargo de tu salud.

El silencio, otra vez, se apodero de la habitación.

Hilary no sabía cómo debería sentirse con respecto a esto: una parte de ella estaba enoja con Kai, pues ¿cómo se atrevía a molestarse con ella por mentir para conseguir una cita cuando ella los había estado engañando todo este tiempo?; otra parte le decía que así no es como el travestismo funciona, y que, como había dicho la bicolor, era parte de quien era y era su decisión decirle a la gente o no; y estaba esta pequeña parte, la que todavía gustaba de Kai (por algún motivo), que estaba contenta de ser confiada con tan importante secreto, lo que significaba que ella _era_ importante para la (aún) hermosa Kai.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar?

-Así que además de travesti, eres una hipócrita- la gente tiende a inclinarse hacia sentimientos sencillos como la ira o el miedo cuando son enfrentados con situaciones que no saben cómo manejar, por lo que la castaña solo se sintió algo mal por dejar que su enojo tomara el mando.

Hilary se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, lo suficiente como para dejar atónitos a los otros dos, y dijo cosas en su arrebato de ira de las cuales de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada dando pisotones y con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños a cada lado.

-¡Hilary, por favor, espera!- el casi desesperado llamado de parte de la otra chica en la habitación hiso que se detuviera en frente de la puerta.

Ella no _quería_ estar ahí, ella quería _seguir_ enojada ¿Qué tenía este…este…_travesti_ que la hiso darse la vuelta y mirarla?

-Lo siento, se que todo esto parece…- Kai se veía descorazonada, por falta de una mejor palabra –Pero la cosa es…- suspiró, y Tyson estaba ahí detrás de ella con una mano firme en su hombro, como animándola a decir algo que tenía problemas para decir –La cosa es que dijiste que te gustaba, y creo que…- se estaban mirando a los ojos, y la castaña podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos carmín –creo que también me gustas…-

Hilary respiró hondo, esto era…lo que había querido escuchar de Kai desde lo que parecerían _siglos_, y sintió como una cálida y tranquilizante sensación se esparcía por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de su espina.

¿Pero era esto lo que en verdad quería? ¿No estaba…mal?

-Así que si puedes…ignorar todo esto- la bicolor siguió hablando, agarrando el borde de su remera con ambas manos (como si necesitara aclarar que era "esto") –Me encantaría intentar algo contigo-

Mantuvieron la mirada de la otra por un largo rato, y la chica de ojos color almendra se sintió…deprimida.

Aquí estaba la persona de la cual había estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo _confesando_ sus sentimientos por ella y todo lo que podía decir era:

-Necesito pensarlo-

Kai asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada a la derecha, probablemente decepcionada e incluso hasta lastimada por su respuesta, si el brillo en sus ojos y el hecho de que Tyson la abrazó eran alguna indicación.

Hilary solo se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Continuará…

* * *

Si te parece que hice sonar a Tyson como un chismoso, bueno en parte es verdad, yo lo veo como una persona que se muere por ser el centro de atención, y si con un poquito de chismerío lo consigue, lo haría, pero cuando se trata de un secreto importante (en especial el de un amigo), mantendría la boca cerrada.

Y si se preguntan _por_ _qué_ Hilary reaccionó de esa forma, pues ojala lo pueda aclarar bien en el capítulo siguiente (sino, dejenme un comentario o mandenme un mensaje, y con gusto lo explicaré)

¿Les pareció que había mucho OOC en este cap.? Espero que no, pero si opinan diferente, haganmelo saber.

Desde ya, gracias por leer y dejen un comentario si les gustó, y si no también, mientras que sean educados =)

Nos vemos el Lunes que viene y cuídense!


	3. Capítulo III: Resolución

¡Muy buenos días! ¿Cómo han estado?

La verdad tengo mucho sueño, y un montón de cosas por hacer, so terminemos con esto ¿si? n.n

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yuri (solo un beso), un poco de OOC (no más que antes), algo de angst (¿?), algo de fluff (al menos para mi es fluff), inseguridad/indecisión (probablemente lo que haya más en este cap.) y algo de auto-critica...creo...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece...blablabla...todo lo que ya saben =P

* * *

Capítulo III: Resolución.

¿Qué deberías hacer cuando descubres que una persona a quien conocías no es quien creíste que era?

¿Qué deberías pensar?

¿Deberías aceptarla sin preguntar? ¿Deberías demandar una explicación, aún si ella misma no tiene una? ¿O deberías rechazarla sin importar qué?

Esas son las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Hilary desde hace tres días.

Todavía no encontró una respuesta.

Desde que se fue del dojo aquel día, había estado inmersa en un debate mental, tratando de decidir qué hacer acerca de la confesión de Kai.

Tanto su verdadero género como sus sentimientos.

La castaña había de alguna forma llegado a salvo a su casa (seguramente por culpa de la inercia) y los días habían sido así desde entonces, con su cuerpo haciendo las acciones y su mente en otra parte.

Había estado tan distraída últimamente que la mayoría de sus profesores habían tenido que llamar su atención ya varias veces, y en casa había roto al menos tres vasos por no fijarse en donde los dejaba.

Su madre estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada, y había intentado hablarles varias veces, y Hilary en verdad quería hablarle y pedirle consejo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin develar el secreto de Kai.

Así que llegada la tercera noche desde la "Revelación" (como decidió llamarla) ella se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando al techo, muchas ideas en su cabeza y no pensando en nada.

Todo se reducía a qué era lo que quería hacer con lo que sabía.

A grandes rasgo, ella no tenía problemas aceptando que Kai era una mujer travesti, y quería apoyarla y estar con ella cuando se lo dijera a los demás.

Pero el que la bicolor fuera una chica no era lo que hacía una maraña en su mente.

No, eso solo era una pequeña parte.

Al fondo del asunto, y lo que causaba todos sus problemas, estaba el hecho de que Kai _gustaba_ de ella.

No podía negar que la otra chica era hermosa, siempre lo había pensado y todavía no había cambiado de opinión; y siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, a ella todavía le gustaba la otra, no había dejado de gustarle ni por un segundo.

Pero Kai era una mujer y Hilary también lo era, y aunque ella no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, había una gran diferencia entre no estar en contra de ellos y ser una de ellos.

Ella sabía eso, y eso era lo que complicaba todo este asunto.

¿Quería ella tener una relación con la bicolor?

Si, si quería. La respuesta vino sorprendentemente fácil y no fue tanto el shock que le causó, no cuando era lo que venía soñando desde hace años.

¿Eso la convertía en lesbiana?

No, bueno…tal vez. No sabía.

La castaña no encontraba a ninguna otra mujer atractiva sexualmente, ni siquiera estaba segura de encontrar a _Kai_ atractiva de esa forma.

Hilary sentía algo por Kai, eso era seguro, pero más allá de eso a ella le gustaban los hombre.

Bueno, ningún hombre en particular…así que tal vez era bisexual…o ¿cómo era esa palabra? ¿Pansexual? ¿Gente que se sentía atraída por la personalidad de una persona sin importar el género y la apariencia?

O simplemente sentía algo por Kai.

Hilary suspiró, frustrada al no encontrar una respuesta, y se volteó en la cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada para ver si así podía asfixiar sus problemas.

¿Cómo hiso Kai para lidiar con esto cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella?

¿Por qué en los mil infiernos la bicolor siquiera tendría sentimientos por ella?

Digo, seamos honestos, la castaña no era nada del otro mundo.

Ella no tenía facciones exóticas ni un cuerpo despampanante, no se resaltaba en ningún deporte, en los estudios era buena por su esfuerzo, no era ningún prodigio, y era algo malcriada, a veces superficial, rígida, consentida, molesta y mandona la mayoría del tiempo.

¿Por qué alguien como Kai la miraría dos veces, ni que decir de quererla?

-_"Supongo que podría preguntarle…"_- sí, claro…como si eso fuera a…

Hilary se levantó del colchó empujándose con los brazos, sorprendida de esta inesperada, y aun así obvia conclusión.

Podría funcionar… ¡Tenía lógica!

¡Sólo tenía que ir con Kai, preguntarle por qué gustaba de ella y resolver este problema ahí mismo! ¿Quién mejor que Kai para conocer sus razones?

Muy bien, está decidido, iría al dojo y…y una rápida mirada al reloj en su mesita de luz le hiso notar que ya eran las 11:45 pm.

Bueno…mañana era un buen día como cualquiera para visitar a la chica de ojos carmín.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary respiró hondo, expulsado el miedo que sentía.

Esa mañana se había levantado bien temprano y ahora eran las 8:25 am y estaba a tan solo un paso para ingresar oficialmente a la residencia de los Kinomiya (técnicamente, ya estaba adentro, pero…tecnicismos)

¡Ya basta, basta de inseguridades! ¡Que de nada le han servido! Así que inflando el pecho con un renovado valor, dio unos pocos pasos y toco a la puerta.

Un minuto después nadie había atendido, así que volvió a tocar.

Aun así nadie vino…

…

-Hmp- Hilary bufó molesta, aquí estaba ella a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y, al parecer, no había nadie en casa.

Decidiendo que era inútil pararse afuera de la entrada (y sabiendo que había más chances de que se acobardaría si se quedaba ahí) caminó alrededor de la casa para ver si había alguien en el patio trasero que simplemente no la había escuchado.

Nop, nadie. Ni un simple rastro de vida…

¡De acuerda, ella sabía que era un sábado, pero por favor…!

¿Desde cuándo, en esta casa en particular, no hay nadie antes del…?

-¿Hilary?- de acuerdo, lo admitía, estaba armando una rabieta, pero era porque no daba más de los nervios; y nunca se esperó que esa voz a sus espalda la llamara, y como cada vez que la encontraban murmurándose cosas a sí misma, sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

Tierra, trágala ahora…

-¡Ho…Hola!- gritó para cubrir su bochorno, volteándose para encarar a la dueña de esa voz, una voz que ella conocía tan bien.

Aunque no estaba esperando ver lo que vio, pero pensándolo bien, debería haberlo esperado, considerando que últimamente todo con respecto a esa persona la sorprendían.

Kai estaba parada en el último escalón que llevaba al patio, con una expresión algo sorprendida (seguramente porque no pensó encontrarse con la castaña). Llevaba puestas una remera blanca y unos shorts gastados de color azul (que eran demasiado grande como para ser de ella), una bandana mantenía su cabello fuera de su rostro y cargaba en sus brazos una cesta que parecía contener sabanas (y todavía utilizaba su fachada de hombre).

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos por un rato, y cuanto más tiempo se quedaban así, mayor era la vergüenza que sentían y más incómoda se volvía la situación.

-Me tocaba a mí lavar la ropa- dijo la bicolor rompiendo el silencio, aclarándose la garganta y mirando para otro lado, con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque estaba vestida así y…dejaba a Hilary sin nada más que hacer más que abordar el asunto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- abordar el asunto era difícil ¿de acuerdo?

De cualquier forma, Kai le respondió con una sonrisa, así que no importaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Terminaron de lavar la ropa mayoritariamente en silencio, con unas indicaciones cada tanto, pero no era una situación incómoda, todavía había una sensación de vergüenza, pero no tanto como antes y ambas estaban a gusto en la compañía de la otra.

-Hilary- Kai dijo después de casi hora y media de silencio, mientras colgaban las prendas para que se sequen -¿Por qué viniste?-

-Pues si no quieres que me quede, solo dilo- respondió la castaña haciéndose la ofendida –Uno pensaría que después de ofrecer mí ayuda tan desinteresadamente, al menos…-

-Hilary- eso interrumpió su rabieta y la obligó a ver a los ojos a la otra mujer.

La bicolor tenía una expresión seria, obviamente su pequeño teatro no la había engañado; y la castaña estaba agradecida de esa sábana blanca que las separaba, porque solo un paso a la derecha fue suficiente para ocultarla de la mirada carmín de la otra.

-¿Por qué te gusto?- preguntó casi en un susurró, mirando al piso.

-¿Eh?- fue la respuesta de la otra, tal vez porque no la escuchó o porque no entendía la pregunta.

Una leve sonrisa decoró los labios de Hilary, imaginando en su mente la confundida expresión que la otra seguramente portaba en este momento, pensando en lo adorable que se debía de ver ahora y en lo rápido que laterita su propio corazón si la viera así.

Como estaba latiendo ahora…

-¿Por qué te gusto?- repitió la pregunta, tocando levemente la sabana que las separaba, todavía estaba mojada –Es que traté de entenderlo, pero simplemente no le veo lógica- todavía palpitaba dolorosamente, su corazón, y la tristeza empezaba a consumirla -¿Por qué alguien…por qué tu gustarías de mí?-

Kai no dijo nada al principio, y la castaña pudo verla dándole la espalda a través de la sabana, continuando con la labor pendiente, quizás para distraerse.

-Yo solo…ahh…- la de ojos carmín suspiró, no se sentía a gusto hablando de sus sentimientos o del porqué de los mismos –Me gusta que seas honesta y no temas decir lo que piensas- Hilary tragó duro ante esas palabra, todo esto había empezado porque ella no había podido ser honesta acerca de sus sentimientos por la otra.

-Eres amigable, educada y apasionada- Kai cerró sus ojos, ordenándole a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápido, estaba segura de estar sonrojada y agradecía el que la otra no pudiera verla –Es decir, _ni siquiera_ te gustaba el beyblade cuando nos conocimos y aun así te esforzaste tanto para que _nosotros_ nos esforzáramos…-

-¿No crees que soy mandona y me meto en donde no me llaman?- incluso al decir eso, la castaña tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, eran muy bien recibidos los halagos de la otra.

-A veces…- bueno, no hay victorias perfectas –Pero sos una gran amiga, sos leal e inteligente y…- pudo notar como la otra bajaba el tono de voz –…bonita…-

Fue un susurro, y Hilary se hubiera reído de la renuencia de Kai por decir una palabra tan simple, si no la hubiera enternecido tanto.

Hilary respiró hondo, sintiendo como todas sus dudas y miedos la dejaban al exhalar, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa honesta. Gentilmente hiso a una lado la sabana y caminó los pocos que la separaban de la otra, hasta pararse a su lado.

Kai se había quitado su bandana y ahora estaba jugando con ella, intentando por todos los medios no encarar a la otra, pero el sonrojo en su rostro era muy evidente como para pasarlo por alto.

-Kai…- la llamó y la mencionada la miró por el rabillo del ojo, todavía sin verla de frente –Si…-

Ninguna de las dos había hecho una pregunta que requiriera un "si o no" como respuesta, aun así Kai se dio vuelta a verla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, porque ella entendía lo que significaba ese "si".

La propia sonrisa de Hilary parecía iluminarse en ese momento, y despacio, no queriendo apresurar las cosas, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la otra y se inclinó para adelante. Kai apretó con fuerza sus manos, que todavía sostenían su bandana, contra su pecho, pero no se negó al acercamiento, y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la respiración de la castaña en su rostro.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron fue dulce, delicado e inocente, ninguna de las dos quería que la otra se sintiera forzada ni tampoco querían separarse, así que el beso duró bastante, pero siguió siendo tierno y suave.

Y justo lo que ellas querían.

Continuara…

* * *

Damas y caballeros, este es el final del primer arco argumentativo de este fic, los próximos capítulos serán más que nada para contar una historia y no tan "dramáticos", preparando la historia para el inicio del segundo y último arco argumentativo.

Así que ¿qué les parece si me dicen que opinan del capitulo en un comentario? =)

Personalmente, no estoy muy contenta con la primera parte del fic, me esforcé por explicar la inseguridad de Hilary y el porqué reacciono de la forma en que lo hizo el cap. anterior, pero no se si lo logré. So, para aclararlo, su reacción se debió a dos razones: una, era que estaba algo indignada por haber sido engañada por tanto tiempo (lo que dio pies a su enojo) y la otra es que estaba asustada por sus propios sentimientos y lo que estos significaban (fue un gran shock para ella darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de otra chica) y fue por eso que dejó que su enojo la controlara, para así protegerse a si misma (un mecanismo de defensa muy común).

Bueno, dejen un review y díganme que piensan. Los capítulos que vienen van a ser mas 'graciosos' que este, y para compensar por el hecho de que este es el capitulo más corto hasta ahora, el siguiente será el más largo.

¡Cuídense y nos vemos!

P.D.: ¿Por qué será que en el diccionario del word y chrome no existe la palabra "bandana"? ¿La escribí bien?


	4. Capítulo IV: Sincerándose

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue en la semana?

Espero que bien, no los entretengo más y los dejo que lean el que, hasta hora, es mi capítulo favorito.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yuri, minúsculo OOC, algunos estereotipos, creo que hay algo de lenguaje (pero muy poco y ya ni me acuerdo), inseguridad y sentimientos de pequeñez, y la repetición intencional de algunas palabras con un fin humorístico.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki.

* * *

Capítulo IV: Sincerándose.

Tener una relación con Kai no era sencillo, pero tampoco había esperado que lo fuera.

Por suerte, el hecho de que Kai se vistiera de hombre hacía más fácil que se acostumbrara a estar saliendo con una chica, porque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que estaba saliendo con un chico.

A Hilary no le molestaba eso, pues como ya dijo, hacía las cosas más fáciles, y ella iba a tomar todo lo que le diera más tiempo antes de tener la inevitable "Estoy saliendo con una mujer" charla.

Así que para el resto del mundo ellas eran una pareja heterosexual normal…y por resto del mundo se refiere a quien sea que estuviera pasando por la calle cuando estaban juntas, pues tenían una relación secreta.

Y tener una relación secreta también era una forma de hacer las cosas más simples.

Mantener la relación en si era sencillo, la mayoría de las veces solo se juntaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa o simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, y cada tanto salían en una cita a algún lado.

Kai era una novia muy atenta, teniendo pequeños detalles como mandarle lindos, pero cortos, mensajes de texto o cartas y comprándole una flor o un dulce cada tanto. Hilary se sentía un poco mal, porque ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas (lo que la convertía una mala novia en su opinión), por lo que, cuando estaban celebrando las dos semanas de relación y Kai le regaló un ramo completo de flores (fuera de la vista de los demás, pues eso es lo que implica una relación secreta), ella sacó una flor y la puso como decoración en el cabello de su novia, quien se sonrojó y se mostró molesta cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta, pero no se la quitó.

Aun así, tener una relación secreta era complicado…de mantener secreta, claro está.

Para Hilary era difícil no abrazar o besar a Kai cuando estaban junto a los demás (en cambio, a Kai le gustaba el secreto, por lo cual ella no tenía muchos problemas), y sus amigos no eran exactamente boludos (aunque a veces hacían cosas que la hacían dudar).

Rei sospechaba algo, pero no hacía comentarios, solo tenía una sonrisa cómplice cuando las veía juntas.

Max también sospechaba algo, y cada tanto dejaba escapar un pícaro e insinuante comentario, como diciendo "¡Sabemos lo que están haciendo, dejen de ocultarse!".

Kenny aparentemente no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su laptop, pero Hilary lo había visto cada tanto mirándola a ella o a Kai con una expresión sospechosa (o incluso analizadora).

Tyson…bueno, Tyson sabía que estaban saliendo, así que él ni importaba.

Habían hablado, Kai y ella, acerca de sincerarse con ellos, después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos y se merecerían saber sobre su relación (además se estaban empezando a cansar de sus actitudes), y decidieron decirles cuando la bicolor estuviera lista para revelarles su verdadero género (así mataban a dos pájaros de un mismo tiro).

No duraron tanto, ni siquiera llegaron a las tres semanas de relación antes de que sus amigos se enteraran.

Había sido su culpa, y Kai no tenía _ningún_ problema con dejarle bien en claro que ella _no_ estaba feliz con la forma en que todo resultó.

¡Fue un error, en serio! Hilary no lo hiso a propósito, es solo que su novia se había visto tan linda y feliz y la luz estaba iluminando su rostro de una forma tan…besarla, aún en frente de todos, fue inevitable.

Todo terminó en una muy molesta y sonrojada bladeluchadora de ojos carmín largándose de ahí ni bien los demás, que habían pretendido estar "sorprendidos" por el beso, empezaron a silbar y aplaudir de una forma burlona (porque era así de malos).

Los chicos siempre serán chicos, y Hilary se sentía muy, muy mal por Kai, pues ella _era_ uno de los chicos, por lo cual tenía que aguantarse lo que los chicos hacían cuando estaban siendo chicos; y lo que los chicos hacen cuando están siendo chicos es pretender que saben mucho sobre _"eso"_.

Y no pretendan no saber qué significa _"eso"_.

La verdad es que no tenían mucha experiencia, pero como ya dijo, los chicos siendo chicos querían que la gente _creyera_ que tenían mucha experiencia (en especial siendo chicos de dieciséis años).

Bueno, esto no era algo que ella supiera de primera mano (los chicos tendían a ser más "recatados" alrededor de ella, por ser una chica), era todo lo que Kai (quien ellos no sabían también era una chica) le comentaba cada vez que se molestaba tanto (o terminaba tan abochornada) con una de sus "charlas de hombres" que los dejaba en banda para ir a buscarla.

Lo admitía, su primera experiencia con "sincerarse" con los demás no resultó como se lo esperaban, pero Kai estuvo enojada con ella por no mantener secreta su relación solo por un día, así que igual lo consideraba una victoria.

El primer obstáculo había caído, los otros caerán eventualmente.

Y por eventualmente ella se refiere a ni una semana después, cuando el próximo Torneo Mundial de Beyblade (el que sería su último) fue anunciado.

Había sido un acuerdo implícito que no iban a estar en el mismo equipo.

Tyson estaba reformando la BBA-Revolution con Kenny, Daichi y ella como había sido antes (exceptuando a Hiro, quien estaba ocupado con su trabajo). Max iba a volver con los PPB-All Starz y Rei con los White Tiger X, como era de esperar que hicieran (dado que era los capitanes y técnicamente nunca los habían dejado).

Y Kai…volvía a unirse a los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Hilary sabía que ese era el plan de Kai desde un principio, pero cuando la bicolor le _confirmó_ que se iba a ir a _Rusia_ hasta que empezara el torneo, igual le dolió un poco.

Ella sabía que era estúpido pensar que la dueña de Dranzer cambiaría _toda_ su vida solo porque estaban saliendo (Hilary no iba a hacerlo, por lo que era egoísta de su parte pedir eso), pero aun así ella pensó que Kai pondría su relación antes que cualquier otra cosa (lo que la hacía sentir como una persona horrible).

Ni siquiera habían estado saliendo por un mes ¿cómo iba a esperar que su novia dejara algo que había amado por _años_ solo por eso?

Honestamente, Hilary tenía miedo, miedo de que mientras estuvieran lejos, Kai se diera cuenta de que podía conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que ella y quisiera cortar con ella.

Después de todo, la bicolor se iba a _Rusia_, la gente ahí era _despampanante_ comparada con la insulsa Hilary y sus rasgos comunes ¿y si Kai encontraba a alguien más?

Por supuesto que no le dijo nada de eso a su novia, simplemente sonrió y pretendió estar feliz por ella. Este era su propio problema de inseguridad y tenía que lidiarlo por si misma, no había necesidad de arrastrar a la bicolor.

Desgraciadamente, Kai no opinaba lo mismo, y mientras Hilary estaba en su cama sintiéndose miserable al pensar en toda la gente hermosa que podría robarle a su novia, dicha novia entró por su ventana (porque así de "cool" era…y al parecer no sabía lo que era una puerta).

Tuvieron una larga charla esa noche (noche que en realidad eran las siete de la tarde), y Kai constantemente le reafirmó sus sentimientos y su lealtad, al punto que la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

Fue en ese momento en el tuvieron que "sincerarse" por segunda vez.

Estaban tan distraídas mirándose a los ojos que no notaron cuando el padre de Hilary, que había escuchado ruidos raros y decidió ir a ver si todo estaba bien, entró y las encontró así, pero sí notaron, y notaron muy bien, la expresión de furia en sus ojos al ver a un _chico_ (porque creía que la bicolor era un chico) que no había visto entrar en la cama de su hija.

¡No estaban haciendo nada, en serio! Simplemente estaban recostadas de lado en su cama, tomadas de las manos y susurrándose cosas al oído ¡ni siquiera estaban besándose!

Pero traten de explicarle eso a su padre…

El hombre mayor inmediatamente agarró a Kai del brazo y prácticamente la arrojó afuera de la casa, prometiéndole una vida de horrores si volvía a _verlo_ cerca de su hija otra vez.

Dudaban que hubiera estado hablando en serio, pero aun así la bicolor se mantuvo lejos de su casa por el resto del mes.

El segundo obstáculo había sido conquistado, y concordaron que el siguiente a derrotar debería ser el de decirles a todos sobre el verdadero género de Kai.

Bueno, en realidad no "concordaron" en eso, fue más bien Hilary que, con la ayuda de Tyson, logró convencer a una renuente Kai de que era lo mejor.

Después de mucha insistencia, pero no tanta como pensó que tomaría en un principio, la chica de ojos carmín accedió a decirle a todos (y con eso se refiere al mundo) una vez terminara el torneo, así no habría ningún problema relacionado con alguna forma de registro (en realidad, BBA no pedía que se especificara el género al momento de la inscripción, y Kai no tenía ningún documento legal que dijera que era un hombre, pero siempre habría alguien que quisiera armar problemas).

También decidieron que debían decirles a sus amigos primero, pues se lo merecían.

Ahora, esto sonaba simple y sencillo, pero en la realidad no fue nada ni cercano a fácil.

Tyson y Hilary eran firmes creyentes de que un enfoque directo era la mejor forma de hacerlo, como hicieron con Hilary, así que así lo hicieron (Kai insistía en que no había necesidad de _mostrar_ su cuerpo, a menos de que no les creyeran y solo como un último recurso…pero nadie le hacía caso).

Conseguir que Max, Rei y Kenny esperaran pacientemente en el dojo era sencillo, cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas para que Kai no pudiera escapar tenía sus trucos, pero se podía hacer, lograr que Kai saliera y _enfrentara_ a los demás era la parte complicada.

Al final, tuvieron que cada uno agarrarla de un brazo y arrastrarla gritando y pateando al salón con los otros (lo que requerió mucho esfuerzo, pues Kai era bastante fuerte).

Aunque eso en realidad terminó siendo para mejor, pues por el esfuerzo que hiso queriendo escapar, la bicolor terminó demasiado agitada y respirando profundo, lo que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara, lo que atraía la atención a sus pechos…lo que funcionó de maravilla.

De los tres, al parecer Rei fue el que manejó mejor la situación, igual se puso pálido, abrió bien grande los ojos y empezó a respirar muy, muy lento, pero al menos fue el único que _habló_ (aún si fue igual de coherente que un niño de dos años).

Max estaba extremadamente pálido, y sus ojitos azules por poco y no salían rodando por el piso de lo abiertos que estaban; más de una vez se preguntaron si seguía respirando, pues lo único que hacía era mirar a Kai (a su pecho, específicamente) y asentir cada que Rei hacía una pregunta para la que él también quería una respuesta.

Kenny…se desmayó, y aunque está mal prejuzgar a la gente, estaban medio esperando que hiciera eso (o algo parecido), así que no fue una sorpresa.

En la opinión de Hilary lo tomaron muy bien, mejor que ella al menos.

No hubo gritos ni maldiciones ni "¡maldita mentirosa anormal!" (Todavía se sentía terrible por esas palabras, no importaba que ya la hubieran perdonado).

Más que nada los muchachos se sentían mal por haber tratado a una chica como si fuera otro chico por tanto tiempo (no tenía sentido explicarles que a Kai eso no le importaba, hay ciertas cosas que _no_ se le dicen a una chica, no importa que tan amiga sea).

Con el tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad, más o menos. Al menos la bicolor ya no tenía que estar presente para las "charlas de hombres" y ya no tenía que escuchar tantos comentarios crudos sobre su relación con la castaña (no más que ella misma).

Otras cosas cambiaron cuando los chicos llegaron a la conclusión de que "Momento, Kai es una chica…pero está saliendo con Hilary, que también es una chica… ¡Cool!", o mejor dicho, volvieron a cómo eran unos días atrás.

Otra vez, ella lo culpaba a los chicos siendo chicos.

Como antes, Rei no decía nada y solo tenía estas "sonrisas gatunas" cada que las veía juntas, y cada tanto las miraba y le susurraba _algo_ a Tyson o Max (quien estuviera más cerca).

Max no era tan reservado, y hacía preguntas indiscretas y comprometedoras solo por diversión…cuando no estaba mirándole el pecho a Kai (¿quién lo hubiera esperado de él?...y no era como que había _mucho_ que ver, teniendo en cuenta que Kai todavía se vestía de chico…igual no parecía importarle).

Kenny era un amor y nunca se metía con su privacidad…claro, estuvo toda una semana sin poder ver a ninguna de las dos a los ojos, pero una vez lo superó, no tuvo más problemas.

Pero más allá de lo molestos que podían ser los adolescentes hormonales (por suerte, ella tan solo tenía que soportar a dos, no como la pobre bicolor que tenía que aguantar a Tyson también), todo resultó bien, y Kai la perdonó por obligarla a decirles la verdad, y así fue como los últimos días antes de tener que despedirse pasaron rápido.

Muy rápido…demasiado rápido para su gusto.

_Intentó_ mantenerse positiva, en verdad lo intentó…pero cuando estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose, la tristeza era tan insoportable que su novia (a quien no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto) tuvo que abrazarla para evitar que llorara.

Hilary iba a extrañar mucho a la otra, y lamentaba no estar ahí para ella cuando le revelara a los otros Blitzkrieg Boys su secreto (pues aunque no eran "amigos", Kai todavía los respetaba y sentía cierta camaradería por ellos, y consideraba que se merecían saber a quién estaban dejando entrar en su equipo).

Era solo por un mes, y se mantuvieron en contacto por teléfono y e-mail (su mail favorito había sido en el que la otra detallaba las reacciones de sus compañeros ante la "Revelación"…tan divertido), pero no era lo mismo que estar _juntas_, sin contar que las diferencias horarias y el esfuerzo que implicaba el entrenamiento de la bicolor (hubo una vez en que se quedó dormida mientras estaban chateando) hacían que todo fuera más complicado.

Por todo esto, es que Hilary no se sintió tan feliz en días como en el primer día del torneo, cuando finalmente volvieron a verse cara a cara.

Por supuesto que no pudieron hablar durante la ceremonia de inauguración, y Kai mantuvo su fachada fría e indiferente todo el tiempo, pero sí hubo un momento en que se miraron y la bicolor le regaló una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, mientras todos los equipos descansaban después de sus viajes, la castaña fue hasta el cuarto de hotel de los rusos para ver a su novia, llamó a la puesta y esta fue abierta por Yuriy.

Bien… ¿situación incómoda, alguien?...

Ella nunca antes había interactuado personalmente con el pelirrojo, ni con ninguno de los otros Blitzkrieg Boys ahora que lo pensaba, y ellos tenían este _cosa_ que era _medio_ intimidante. Además Yuriy la estaba mirando con sus fríos ojos azules como preguntándose qué demonios hacía ella ahí (o incluso quién rayos era) hasta que, finalmente, se hiso a un lado, apuntó a una puerta y dijo.

-Está ahí adentro- y salió del cuarto seguido de Brian y Spencer.

Eso fue raro…en muchos aspectos, pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en ver a la otra chica, quien, al momento en que ella abrió la puerta, estaba casi dormida sobre la cama en pijamas.

Eran unos simples pijamas azules, tal vez una talla más grande que la beyluchadora, pero Hilary pensó que se veía adorable en ellos.

Ni bien se dio cuenta que era su novia quien estaba en la puerta, la bicolor fue a saludarla, y ambas se sentaron en la cama y hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera (la castaña le preguntó a la otra sobre la actitud de sus compañeros de equipos, y la bicolor le dijo que no les hiciera caso, que solo estaban siendo antisociales).

Hilary le contó a Kai todas las cosas que no había podido contarle antes, y tal vez algunas que ya le había contado, y esta última se quedó escuchándola con una sonrisa (al no ser alguien de muchas palabras, normalmente eso era lo que hacía), hasta que la historia que estaba contando la castaña fue interrumpida por un bostezo de la otra.

-Estoy cansada por el viaje, no importa- fue la respuesta de la bicolor, mientras frotaba sus ojos para tratar de despejar el sueño que tenía.

Hilary bufó molesta, enojada con su novia por no preocuparse lo suficiente por su propia salud, y la obligó a acotarse y descansar.

Esa noche la castaña la pasó en la habitación de Kai, abrazándola por la espalda, pues momentos después de que la otra se hubiera dormido, ella se dio cuenta que también estaba muerta de cansancio, y la suavidad de la cama y el tibio cuerpo de su novia eran una invitación demasiado buena como para rechazar.

Todo el torneo la pasaron más o menos de esa forma, pasando el tiempo juntas en el hotel después de terminadas las batallas del días y yendo a explorar la ciudad en la que estuvieran cada que tenían un día libre.

La castaña lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó mucho, sin embargo, lo que no disfrutó fue la presencia de las _admiradoras_ de Kai.

Todas las veces que salieron, en un momento o en otro, fueron rodeadas de chicas lindas que querían autógrafos o, mejor dicho, _Kai_ era rodeada de chicas guapas que quería llamar su atención.

Y eso enfurecía a Hilary de maneras en las que nunca creyó que algo pudiera enfurecerla.

Kai era educada con ellas, y firmaba la mayoría de las fotos y contestaba una que otra pregunta (mientras que no fuera personal y/o ridícula), pero aun así, se notaba que le molestaba su presencia, y cuando Hilary le preguntó por qué entonces las soportaba, la bicolor contestó que antes simplemente tendía a evitar ser vista en público, pero ya que la castaña quería ver la ciudad, el acoso de parte de sus fanáticas era un pequeño precio a pagar para estar juntas (¡aww, eso era tan dulce!).

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Hilary sobre las fanáticas eran los rumores que podían crear, pues ni un día había pasado desde que salieron juntas en público, que ya había rumores circulando sobre las dos.

Los reportero no tocaban mucho el tema (pues nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle algo a Kai cuando ella se veía tan intimidante, con sus brazos cruzados y su "mirada asesina" en sus ojos carmín, rodeada a ambos lados por los otros rusos), pero los otros beyluchadores sí.

Mariah y Julia eran las que hacían la mayoría de las preguntas ("¿Es verdad que están saliendo?" "¿Hace cuánto que son novios?" cosas así), las otras chicas no eran tan curiosas (o al menos lo aparentaban, pues prestaba demasiada atención cada vez que surgía una pregunta) mientras que Ming-Ming (a quien Hilary todavía odiaba con toda el alma) andaba constantemente hablando sobre la belleza del amor y como el amor lo puede todo y…ugh, Hilary la odiaba.

Kai de hecho se rio cuando la castaña le comentó esto, pues sostenía que después de haber sido ella quien soportara la mayoría de las jodas de sus amigos, ahora era el turno de la castaña de soportar la curiosidad de las otras chicas (la muy desgraciada no tenía ni que preocuparse por los otros beyluchadores molestándola, hasta ahora tan solo Michael se atrevió a hacerle un comentario, y una mirada asesina bastó para callarlo).

Así que para el final del torneo, todos sabían, pero no _sabían_, sobre su noviazgo, y ellas estaba contentas con dejarlo así, tan solo por la satisfacción de ver la cara que ponía cuando se enteraran que Kai era una mujer.

Las finales del torneo fueron como todos pensaron que serían, como subconscientemente todos esperaron que fueran, con los Blitzkrieg Boys enfrentándose a los BBA-Revolution, con la sorpresa especial de que sería únicamente _una_ batalla la que decidiría quien sería el campeón mundial.

Más temprano ese día los White Tigers X se enfrentaron a los PPB-All Starz para decidir quién quedaba en tercer y cuarto puesto, y una vez la batalla había acabado, se podía sentir la tensión y expectativa en el ambiente.

Tyson y Kai iban a pelear por el campeonato, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, pues no era como que ellos fueran a desperdiciar una oportunidad de luchar contra el otro.

Ambos contrincantes salieron del estadio acompañados por sus respectivos grupos, y Hilary se tomó su tiempo para observar a su novia.

Kai estaba parada en el borde del estadio viéndose tan segura de sí misma como siempre, con una mano en su cadera y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, vestida de la misma forma que siempre, con la única diferencia de que tenía la chaqueta cerrada (y ella sabía que eso era para mantener oculto lo que necesitaba mantenerse oculto hasta que terminara la batalla).

La pelea fue tan intensa como siempre, ninguno de los beyluchadores quería rendirse y daban todo de sí mismos sin importar que. Estaban tan centrados en el otro, tan concentrados en derribar a su oponente, que quien los viera podría decir que para ellos no existía nadie más que el otro.

Una extraña sensación de _algo_ se apoderó del corazón de la castaña al verlos así, pero prefirió ignorarla y concentrarse mejor en la chica de ojos carmín, en admirar que tan libre y desinhibida se encontraba, en cuan leal a su verdadero yo estaba actuando.

Eventualmente, Tyson y Kai llegaron a un punto en el que necesitaban detenerse, sus blades todavía giraban pero ellos necesitaban tomar un respiro.

El peliazul, notando que no estaban cerca de llegar a algún desenlace, sonrió divertido y comentó en que esto les estaba tomando más tiempo del que anticiparon.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- dijo la otra respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa cómplice, después de lo cual se paró derecha y puso sus manos sobre el cierre de su chaqueta –Entonces ya no necesito usar esto…-

La bicolor se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al piso, ganándose una sonrisa honesta de su rival y el silencio de todo el estadio.

Su respiración lentamente se normalizó y su sonrisa se transformó en una alegre y aliviada.

-Ya no hay ninguna forma en que me controle…- le dijo a Tyson, y si el resto del mundo lo escuchó, no le importaba.

El silencio duró en el estadio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente alguien empezó a aplaudir, y pronto todos se unieron en una ovación (más tarde habría quienes afirmaran que fue un integrante de otro de los equipos de beyblade quién empezó todo, pero nadie nunca lo admitiría).

Tyson, sintiéndose aliviado ante la reacción del público, rio en voz alta y corrió hasta Kai, agarrándola en sus brazos y levantándola del suelo, girando en el lugar por la alegría que sentía. Kai por su parte se sorprendió por su acción y pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente se rio junto a su amigo y lo dejó hacer lo que quería.

La batalla que habían mantenido hasta ese momento quedó olvidada, en algún punto durante todo eso ambos blades se habían detenido, pero nadie lo notó ni tampoco se preocupó por ello.

Más atrás, Hilary, quién había empezado a correr hacia ellos junto con los demás, se detuvo en su marcha, pues esa misma sensación extraña asaltó su pecho cuando miró lo a gusto que estaban ambos beyluchadores estando tan cerca, él todavía la sostenía en sus brazos y ella mantenía el equilibrio sujetándose de sus hombro con ambas manos, y ambos se miraban a los ojos, cansados pero felices.

Por más de que poco después la bicolor se alejó del otro (quien igual mantuvo una mano en su espalda), la castaña se quedó detrás y no se unió a los otros beyluchadores, algunos fanáticos y reporteros que rodearon a ambos chicos para felicitarlos.

La castaña se había quedado en su lugar, esta extraña sensación en su pecho la mantenía pegada al piso, y para empeorar las cosas, ahora empezaba a presentir que ella no _pertenecía_ al lado de la otra chica.

Entre toda la gente, los ojos carmín de su novia la buscaron, y al encontrarla Kai se abrió paso entre toda la multitud para poder llegar a ella, regalándole un sonrisa que era solo _suya_…

La castaña sacudió su cabeza para aclararla de cualquier pensamiento negativo y corrió a encontrarse con su novia a medio camino, inmediatamente sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y besándola.

Ahí, en frente de todo el mundo.

Pero a Kai no le importó, ella simplemente cubrió sus manos con las propias y correspondió el beso.

Así serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, sin importar que obstáculos les arroje la vida, ellas iban a superarlos.

Juntas.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que este capítulos les haya gustado tanto como a mi, es hasta ahora el más largo que escribí.

Se que usé mas como son las relaciones entre personajes en el manga que en el anime, como por ejemplo para la relación entre Kai y los Blitzkrieg Boys, y especialmente entre Kai y Tyson, pero la verdad es que me gusta más así.

Como ya dije, este capítulo (al igual que los dos que siguen) más que nada "narra" los eventos en vez de "mostrarlos", y eso se nota por la falta de diálogos, así que espero que no los haya confundido con eso.

Cualquier pregunta, dejen un review o mandenme un MP y con gusto les contesto lo mejor que pueda (ya que no quiero arruinarles el final).

En este capítulo se vieron varias de los causas que eventualmente desencadenaran el segundo arco narrativo (o nudo de la historia). ¿Pueden adivinar cuales?

Díganme que opinan y nos vemos el lunes!

P.D.: Estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot sobre algunas escenas faltantes de este cap. Más específicamente como fue que los rusos manejaron la "Revelación". ¿Opinan que debería hacerlo? Y si es así, ¿Alguna idea? Como por ejemplo, un posible titulo o como cada blitz' boy pudo haber reaccionado.

P.D2.: Si alguno quiere leer el manga de Beyblade, hay un scan en manga traders (no puedo poner urls, pero búsquenlo en google, debería aparecer). No es el mejor scan del mundo y está en ingles, pero es mejor que nada.


	5. Capítulo V: Intimidad

Cómo están? Yo personalmente me estoy muriendo, me siento horrible, así que hagamos esto rápido, ok? -.-

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yuri, OOC (un poquito más que antes), relaciones sexuales implícitas (al punto que no digo nada, así que ni se preocupen), y muy, muy leves tonos sexuales (demasiado leves, y es medio de esperar con ese titulo xD)

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin animo de lucro (pero se aceptan las donaciones).

* * *

Capítulo V: Intimidad.

Honestamente, Hilary no estaba en apuros por tener una relación física con Kai.

Cuando empezaron a salir, ambas habían necesitado tiempo para adaptarse al hecho de que estaban saliendo con alguien del mismo sexo, así que decidieron tomar las cosas con calma.

Pero no importaba con _cuanta_ calma tomaran las cosas, eventualmente la castaña empezó a querer ir más lejos, lo que era un problema en sí, pues la bicolor no estaba _para nada_ interesada en ir más lejos.

Hilary antes se había imaginado su primera vez con Kai, pero había sido cuando ella pensaba que la otra era un _chico_, y en sus sueños _él_ era experimentado, atento y la trataba con delicadeza, como cualquier chica quisiera que su primero actuara.

En la realidad, Kai no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, ni tampoco quería obtenerla, ella estaría bastante feliz si nunca tenía sexo en su vida; y esto chocaba horriblemente con lo que Hilary quería (descontando la relación homosexual, ella no quería morir siendo virgen).

Tyson le explicó que todo se debía a que Kai se sentía incomoda con su cuerpo, no, corrección, ella se sentía incomoda con cuerpos _en general_.

Ya sea el suyo propio, el de alguien más o una foto en un libro de biología, la chica de ojos carmín no _podía_ ver un cuerpo desnudo (o incluso uno escandalosamente vestido); y su amigo peliazul le recomendó que si quería meterse en los pantalones de Kai, primero debía hacerla sentir a gusto en ellos.

Así que empezó con la parte superior.

Antes, Kai no le había prestado mucha atención a sus senos, pues casi nunca los veía, pero ahora, cuando los veía constantemente, le molestaban.

Eran incomodos, saltaban cada vez que se movía, se metían en su camino y eran demasiado grandes para su gusto.

Bueno…la castaña podía estar de acurdo con la última parte. La primera vez que los vio, Kai había tenido pechos más grandes que ella, pero siendo honestos, la castaña era bastante plana para empezar, y tampoco que la diferencia había sido tanta, así que más bien eran "regulares".

Pero una vez libres de sus constantes ataduras, la naturaleza siguió su curso, y ahora la bicolor tenía un busto de un buen tamaño, uno que muchas mujeres pagarían por tener.

Esto la molestaba, y molestaba a la castaña también, pero por diferentes razones…o más bien, era la misma razón, pero diferentes motivos.

Ahora, cada vez que salían, hombres se babeaban por los pechos de su novia. Algunos eran discretos, mientras que a otros no les importaba que alguien se diera cuenta que estaban mirando y prácticamente desvestían a la chica con sus ojos.

Esto hacía que Kai se sintiera incómoda y enfurecía a Hilary, por lo que era un problema que necesitaba ser tratado primero y con rapidez.

Así que fueron de compras, más específicamente, fueron a comprar sostenes, pues Kai nunca había tenido uno, de hecho todavía usaba la misma ropa de antes, incluso la ropa interior, que era toda de hombres.

Ese día había sido una mescla de vergüenza, enojo y esfuerzo, y la castaña estaba segura de que a muchas personas les hubiera parecido gracioso.

La ex-beyluchadora de ojos carmín se había sentido _tan_ fuera de lugar en esa tienda de ropa femenina que la vergüenza había pintado su rostro completamente de rojo y más de una vez trató de escabullirse fuera de ahí, lo que hiso que la chica de ojos marrones se enojara y que el objetivo que tenía en mente fuera más difícil de alcanzar.

Eventualmente encontraron una solución en la forma de sostenes deportivos. Eran más similares a los que Kai estaba acostumbrada, y ni bien ella se sintió a gusto usándolos, ponerla en otro tipo de sostenes fue fácil.

Convencerla de ponerse sexy lencería de seda fue aún más fácil.

Pero no, no llegaron a última base en ese momento.

El problema con la parte superior del cuerpo había sido solucionado, y ahora todo recaía en la parte _inferior._

Eso fue…fue tan…bueno, fue horrible.

Kai ahora no tenía ningún problema con que Hilary tocara sus senos (todavía era un poco reservada acerca de tocar los de ella), ni le importaba que acariciara su espalda o sus caderas, ni siquiera le molestó cuando había agarrado uno de sus glúteos, pero cuando una mano se acercaba a su _entrepierna_, salía corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No importaba que estuvieran en medio de un momento íntimo y privado.

¿Cómo fue que terminó con una novia tan mojigata?

La chica no podía ni _escuchar_ _esa_ palabra (ella entiende que es medio irónico que ella no puede decirla, ¡pero es una cuestión de decencia!).

Cada vez que alguien decía _esa_ palabra en una conversación y/o empezaba a hablar sobre _eso_, la bicolor se sonrojaba y dejaba el perímetro tan rápido que casi parecía que nunca había estado ahí.

Tyson le había contado sobre una vez, cuando sin darse cuenta había entrado al baño mientras Kai se estaba dando una ducha (¿Qué demo…?) y había tenido la mala idea de empezar a molestarla con _eso_, y la chica había estado tan mortificada que la había arrojado la botella de champo en la cara (en serio, ¿qué demo…?).

En definitiva, ese era un gran problema, un enorme, horrible, complicado problema; era también el último problema antes de _hacerlo_, lo que trajo a la superficie _otros_ problemas, como el hecho de que Hilary no tenía _idea_ de que se suponía que tenían que hacer.

¿Cómo hacían las chicas para hacerlo?

Los chicos, siendo los "buenos" y "generosos" amigos que eran, sugirieron que debería ver porno entre chicas (_todos_ lo habían sugerido, y habían reprimido una risita al hacerlo, así que la castaña debería haber sospechado algo).

Por suerte, hacer que Kai aceptara ver esa clase de películas con ella no fue tan difícil, solo requirió una mirada triste y un "por favor ¿por mí?" para que la otra cediera, por lo cual no tuvo que atarla en frente de la televisión.

Pero eso no significó que la bicolor de hecho _vio_ algo, pues a la primera señal de contenido para adultos, exclamó un sorprendido y avergonzado "¡Oh!" y ocultó su rostro en el sofá, cubriendo su cabeza con un cojín, para no escuchar o para sofocarse, la castaña no sabía, estaba tan impresionada por lo que veía como para quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

El porno es asqueroso, sin duda, y ella nunca, nunca, nunca le haría caso a alguna sugerencia de los chicos en su vida, pero al menos le dio algunas ideas (igual no los iba a perdonar).

De todos modos, ahora más que nunca tratar de abordar el tema con Kai era prácticamente imposible.

Hilary estaba tan frustrada y cansada de la testarudez de su novia, que un día explotó y le dijo en una voz de por si enojada:

-¿Es que nunca _piensas_ en eso?- lo había dicho porque estaba enojada y no había esperado que la otra respondiera, pero igual lo hiso en un susurro.

-Claro que si- estaban en la habitación de Kai, y dicha dueña estaba en su cama dándole la espalda, abrazando su almohada y con la mirada fija en la pared –Sigo siendo una _adolescente_-

Por fin, _por fin_, estaban progresando, y solo les llevó ¿qué? ¿Seis meses?

Diablos, deberían darle una medalla por su paciencia.

Pero igual, no llegaron a última base. Hacían más cosas ahora, pero no llegaron a _hacerlo_ (o al menos ella cree que no lo hicieron, no te enseñan sobre sexo entre mujeres en clase de educación sexual).

Así que más tiempo y paciencia eran necesarios, o, como descubrió en el cumpleaños dieciocho de Max, hacía falta un poco de alcohol.

No, no, no se haga una mala idea, si había bebidas alcohólicas en la fiesta, pero tampoco eran tan fuertes y estuvieron vigilados por el padre de Max, quien se aseguró de que no quedaran completamente volteados y les enseñó como beber con responsabilidad.

Así que tal vez no estaban _borrachas_, pero si estaban _mareadas_, y el alcohol tuvo un efecto maravilloso en su novia de ojos carmín.

Estaba más desinhibida, mucho más despreocupada y no tan renuente a que alguien más viera su cuerpo desnudo, o a ver el cuerpo desnudo de alguien más.

El recuerdo estaba algo distorsionado, y ambas terminaron con algo de resaca al día siguiente, pero estaban tan contentas después de haber hecho el amor, que no se arrepintieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Hilary fue despertada por la alarma del reloj, y medio-dormida no se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, así que se giró para apagar la alarma y terminó cayéndose al piso, despertando a su pareja, quien se acercó al borde de la cama para ver si estaba bien.

La castaña maldijo entre dientes, pero sabía que de levantarse ahora, lo más probables es que se volvería a caer, así que se conformó con quejarse en el piso, hasta que una risa suave que provenías desde arriba de ella la interrumpió, y abrió los ojos para lanzarle una mirada enojada a quien sea que se atrevía a reírse de ella.

Kai tenía una expresión relajada en su rostro, una de sus manos colgaba por el borde de la cama y la otra agarraba firmemente la sabana alrededor de su figura, para que nada se viera, y en sus ojos había una mirada tan dulce que nadie podría estar enojado con ella.

-Te amo- Kai susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro, y Hilary se quedó callada por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

Nunca antes habían dicho esas dos palabra ¿estaba lista para decirlas?

A la bicolor no pareció importarle su silencio, solo siguió sonriendo y mirándola con una expresión despreocupada, como si _supiera_ cual iba a ser la respuesta de la castaña.

Hilary exhaló, no se había dado cuenta en que momento mantuvo la respiración, y correspondió la sonrisa de su pareja, había mencionado antes que Kai podía darse cuenta de cosas más rápido que cualquiera ¿no?

-También te amo-

Continuara…

* * *

Es este capítulo muy corto? Si, si lo es, lo admito. De haber podido ser un poco más explicita tal vez hubiera sido más largo, pero francamente no solo no puedo poner cosas explicitas en fanfiction, sino que no se si me animaría a escribir una escena explicita (no porque sería el primer lemon que escriba, pero para nada, sino porque sí sería el primer lemon _yuri_ que haría)

Bueno, espero que de todos modos este capítulo les haya gustado, y les tengo una sorpresa!

Debido a lo corto que es este cap., y lo aún más horriblemente corto que es el siguiente, voy a olvidar por única vez mi crono-grama y publicar el capítulo 6 este jueves! yay! xD

A decir verdad, últimamente he estado teniendo muchos problemas con mi conexión a Internet, y muchas veces me paso sin Internet la mayor parte del día, así que a lo sumo, si no puedo actualizar el jueves, a más tardar lo haré el viernes, todo depende de mi Internet.

Cualquier cosa, ya sabe, déjenme un review y díganme que opinan!

Nos vemos el jueves!

P.D.: Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que han leído hasta ahora este loco fic al que sinceramente ni le daba dos pesos, y sobre todo a las personas que lo han puesto en sus favoritos/alertas. Pero especialmente quiero darle un enorme gracias a:

**Hilary Kryss Yagami **y a **Funeral-Of-The-Humanity** por sus review y constante apoyo! Muchas gracias!


	6. Capítulo VI: Mudarse

Hola gente! Me complace anunciar que ya me siento mejor n.n

Antes de que empiecen a leer, hay algo que quiero decirles: lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento!

Listo, espero que les guste este cap. y gracias por leer!

Advertencias del Capitulo: Ummm...Es corto? No creo que nada más en realidad, un poco de yuri muy leve, pero nada más que...que es corto.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki. Esta historia está hecha sin animo de lucro, así que sin demandas, por favor! =)

* * *

Capítulo VI: Mudarse.

Un año y medio había pasado desde esa hermosa mañana en que se dijeron 'te amo', y un montón de cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Para empezar, ahora ambas estaban en la universidad y tenían trabajos estables.

Hilary había entrado en una buena universidad y estaba estudiando para ser una contadora. Había conseguido trabajo como asistente de contador en una pequeña empresa, y con una amiga de la secundaria, que estaba siguiendo su misma carrera, habían rentado un departamento cerca de su universidad.

Kai había sido aceptada en la Universidad de Tokio y estaba haciendo la carrera de Administración de Empresas. Hiro, quien se había vuelto el presidente de la BBA una vez Ken Daiba (*) se retiró, aseguraba que la bicolor tenía mucha chances de convertirse en la próxima representante de la BBA, y ella ya tenía una buena posición dentro de su administración.

La bicolor todavía vivía en el dojo con Tyson, pues estaba a una distancia conveniente entre su trabaja y su universidad, y además el chico peliazul le había rugado, literalmente de rodillas, que se quedara.

Honestamente, ninguna estaba completamente feliz con el tiempo que tenían para estar juntas.

Entre sus trabajos, sus estudios y la distancia entre sus casas, prácticamente no tenía tiempo para verse, y casi siempre se veían durante los fines de semanas o los feriados.

Los apretados horarios habían afectado también sus otras relaciones, especialmente las de Hilary.

Al trabajar para la BBA, Kai todavía tenía contacto con el resto de sus amigos, aunque sea por asuntos de trabajo, Hilary en cambio, no.

Rei estaba en China siguiendo su sueño de convertirse en un chef profesional. Había (al fin) formalizado su relación con Mariah y ambos estaban trabajando para la BBA como entrenadores y cazadores de talentos.

Max se había mudado oficialmente a USA e iba a convertirse en maestro. Trabajaba probando los nuevos prototipos de beyblades que el equipo de investigación de su madre producía, y compartía un departamento con Kenny, quien estaba estudiando ingeniería en MIT, y era asistente de dicho equipo de investigación.

Y eso era todo lo que Hilary sabía. Si estaba enterada de que Daichi quería volverse en el próximo DJ Jazzman, que los Blitzkrieg Boys había reformado y reorganizado la BBA rusa, que la Dinastía-F se habían vuelto cazadores de talento, y demás cosas por el estilo; pero la castaña había perdido contacto con todos ellos.

De hecho, de todas las personas que había conocido, las únicas con las que todavía hablaba eran Kai y Tyson, y no podía decir que era tan buen amiga del peliazul.

No es como que se odiaran o tuvieran una mala relación, tan solo era una más distante comparada con la de antes.

Si bien era cierto que la mayoría de los fines de semana la castaña iba de visita al dojo, era mayoritariamente para ver a Kai, y el chico respetaba la privacidad de ambas y no hacía de mal tercio; y todas las veces que decidían hacer algo los tres, siempre era la bicolor quien estaba más al tanto de lo que pasaba en la vida de ex-campeón mundial.

Hilary se sentía un poco mal por ellos, pero no tenía el tiempo para solucionarla. Apenas si tenía tiempo para pasarlo con su propia amante, una amistada que estaba en riego de perder era el último de sus problemas.

Y era un problema, un gran problema, el poco tiempo que tenía para estar juntas.

Como había dicho antes, Hilary era quien iba a visitar a Kai la mayoría de las veces, e incluso entonces ambas estaban muy cansadas o con muchas cosas para hacer, así que se quedaban adentro.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que podía salir a hacer algo, y muchas menos en las que pasaban la noche juntas.

La bicolor se culpaba por ellos, pues ella era quien tenía el horario más complicado, y hacía todo lo que podía para compensárselo a su pareja.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era como que podían dejar sus trabajos o sus estudios, y la vida no iba a volverse más fácil tan solo porque ellas querían estar juntas.

Casi un año había pasado con su relacionan pendiendo de un hilo, así que cuando la compañera de departamento de Hilary se comprometió y se fue a vivir con su prometido, ella no dudó ni por un segundo en pedirle a Kai que se mudara con ella.

E incluso si a Tyson le pareció dar un paro cardíaco cuando la escuchó hacer la pregunta, la bicolor no tuvo ni que pensarlo antes de decirle que sí.

Continuara…

* * *

Que? Eso es todo? Quien se cree esta autora que es?...

Lo lamento! Esto es un chiste! Ni siquiera llega a las mil palabras!

Tienen que entender, necesitaba decir este poquito de información antes de empezar con el segundo arco narrativo, y no podía ni agregarselo al final del cap. anterior ni ponérselo al siguiente, simplemente no hubiera ido bien!

La buena noticia es, que esto es lo último de este 'intervalo', y en el cap. 7 empieza el siguiente nudo de esta historia! Who-hu!

*cri cri**cri cri*...si, ok, no me maten por favor!

Espero que esto no haya sido tan decepcionante como me párese a mi, juro que no se me ocurrió que más ponerle (tenía la mente en blanco!), así que déjenme saber que opinan en un review!

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el lunes que viene!

(*) Para aquellos que no han leído el manga, Ken Daiba es de hecho el presidente de lo que sería la BBA (en el manga tiene otro nombre, el cual ahora no me acuerdo xD...algo con G o algo), mientras que el Sr. Dickenson es más bien el representante ("chairperson" en ingles, no se me ocurre como traducirlo mejor), osea, como la 'cara' publica de la BBA.

P.D.: Para los que se preguntan, la edad que Kai y Hilary deberían tener para el próximo capítulo es 22-23 años, más o menos.

P.D2.: No me pregunten sobre nombres de universidades, apenas y me conozco las de mi propio país, y además de las que mencioné, no conozco muchas, y no se si enseñen lo que yo puse (me imagino que si), así que siganme la corriente, ok? xD

P.D3.: Si se les da por leer una historia que es completamente rara, loca y una parodia a los típicos cuentos de hadas, pueden pasarse por me profile en fictionpress (uso el mismo nombre, "Amed") y leer mi historia original titulada: "Charming?" (y si, ya se que le estoy haciendo propaganda desvergonzada a lo que escribo, pero no lo mencionen xD)


	7. Capítulo VII: Receta de Pareja Parte I

Muy buenos días gente! Primero que nada, perdón si esto se tardó un poco más que lo usual, pero no he tenido Internet desde ayer -.-

Igual, ojalá hayan pasado un buen día el sábado, que aquí fue celebrado como el Día del Amigo! (además del cumple de mi papá y el aniversario de bodas de mis padres).

Bueno, este capítulo es el principio del segundo arco argumentativo, y las buenas (o tal vez malas) noticias es que, el cap. 10, es el último capitulo de la historia! YAY!

...Ok, mejor lean el capitulo e ignoren eso...

**¡Lean esto si quieren un premio!:** Como estoy muy aburrida, se me ocurrió tener un pequeño "concurso", así que les voy a dar un pequeño acertijo y quien conteste bien para la semana que viene, tendrá una dedicación especial para el final del fic! Este es el acertijo:

_"¿La mitad de dos más dos, es tres?"_

Advertencias del capítulo: Yuri, quizás algo de OOC (pero nada serio), fluff (en mi opinión) y nada más, creo.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, esta historia está hecho sin animo de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VII: Receta de Pareja.

Parte I: Pon algo de comunicación…

Durante las primeras semanas en que empezaron a vivir juntas, ellas se sintieron como en el paraíso.

Adaptarse a las rutinas y hábitos de la otra fue relativamente fácil. Para empezar, ambas eran muy ordenadas, así que en ese aspecto no hubo ningún problema.

Hilary tubo que regalar gran parte de su colección de muñecos de felpa para hacerle espacio a los libros de Kai, pero la bicolor tuvo que poner todos sus trofeos de beyblade en una caja en el closet, así que cuando se trataba de hacer compromisos, tenían soluciones rápidas.

Tuvieron las necesidad de comprar _algunos_ muebles, y eso es probablemente lo que les trajo mayor conflicto, pues mientras Hilary quería blanco, Kai quería azul, y mientras Hilary quería una de dos plazas, Kai prefería una de dos plazas y media, pero al final encontraron una cama que satisfacía a ambas (y no hay que mencionar que esa cama vio un _montón_ de acción en sus primeros días).

Así que, si bien había algunas cosas a las que deberían acostumbrarse, como lo temprano que podía levantarse la bicolor o lo mucho que tardaba la castaña en el baño, las primeras semanas fueron grandiosas.

Y está hablando de las primeras nada más, pues una vez se les "fue" la emoción, hubo un problema que salió a la luz.

Ese problema era la comunicación.

Hilary no le había prestado mucha atención antes, ella creía que tenían una buena comunicación, prácticamente todas las veces que se juntaban se la pasaban hablando; pero de hecho, ahí es donde se originaba el problema: _antes_.

_Antes_, cuando no vivían juntas, solían hablar de todo lo que habían hecho mientras _no_ habían estado juntas.

_Ahora_ que lo primero y último que ven en el día es la otra, no había mucho más de qué hablar.

No era por ser egoísta o nada por el estilo, pero no era tanto por culpa de la castaña.

Hilary hablaba de su día, y Kai le preguntaba siempre sobre ello, pero cuando era el turno de la bicolor de hablar sobre el suyo, ella _no_ decía mucho.

Está bien que Kai siempre había sido alguien de pocas palabras, pero tan solo ahora es que Hilary se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su propia pareja.

¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Dónde es que creció? ¿Cuál era su color favorito?

Era perturbador no saber esas respuestas; y aún más perturbador era lo difícil que le resultaba poder encarar el problema y hallarle solución.

Ella sabía cuál era el problema y tenía algunas ideas de cómo repararlo, pero nunca encontraba el momento o la forma adecuada de iniciar una conversación con Kai.

Así que se resignaba en callarse, a veces incluso hasta tragarse su enojo, cuando todo lo que su pareja decía era "Bien" cuando le preguntaba "¿Cómo te fue hoy?".

En verdad…dolía, en muchas formas.

Desde un principio ella había sabido que a la bicolor no le gustaba mucho hablar, no le gustaba para nada discutir sobre sus sentimientos, y consideraba las cosas que pasaban en el día a día de muy poca relevancia como para mencionarlas.

Mirando ahora a todas las veces en las que se quedaron solo hablando, la castaña se daba cuenta que había sido _ella_ quien hablaba, mientras la otra solo escuchaba; y si bien era cierto que cada vez que Kai había dicho algo, había sido importante, significativo y siempre había sido extremadamente honesta (incluso cuando comentaba en el atuendo que Hilary se había puesto, cosa que la castaña amaba tanto como odiaba de la otra), pero todas esa veces habían sido tan pocas y tan separadas entre sí, que perdían su punto.

Incluso después de haber sido la primera en decir "Te amo", la bicolor había dicho esas dos palabras muy contadas veces.

Así que al mes y medio desde que empezaron a vivir juntas, Hilary volvió a casa con un amargo resentimiento en su corazón y sin tanto entusiasmo por ver a la otra.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que el departamento estaba casi en penumbras, iluminado un poco por velas, y podía oler tanto el aroma a rosas que desprendían los inciensos en la habitación como el de una rica comida proviniendo de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- la voz de su pareja se escuchó desde su derecha y ella se volteó para verla.

Kai estaba parada con ambas manos en la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Había obviamente llegado temprano (lo suficiente como para hacer todo esto) y se había arreglado bastante bien (aún si su cabello estaba peinado de la misma forma de siempre y si sus ropas aún eran más "masculinas" que "femeninas").

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la castaña, sin ser capaz de ocultar la sorpresa o la alegría en su voz, todos los sentimientos que había tenido antes de entrar yacían olvidados en el fondo de su mente.

-La cena- era una simple respuesta, y la otra extendió su manos para que la siguiera -¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

Hilary sonrió y sacudión la cabeza, era inútil que Kai hiciera preguntas de las cuales ya sabía la respuesta.

/-/-/-/-/-/

La cena estaba deliciosa.

Está bien que ninguna de las dos eran "maestras cocineras", pero podían hacer una comida decente cada tanto, y era evidente que Kai se había esmerado en esta ocasión.

-¿Te gustó?- la mujer de ojos carmín le preguntó ni bien terminaron de comer.

-Estaba esplendida- dijo, bebiendo un poco de su vaso de vino –Es solo que…- aún había algo que la molestaba –No veo el motivo por el cual hagas todo esto-

-¿Acaso necesito una razón para sorprender a la mujer que amo?- fue la respuesta, pero a ella no la engañaba.

Kai suspiró y se sentó mejor en su silla, apoyando sobre la mesa su propio vaso y mirándola a los ojos. Hasta ese momento había tenido una mirada adoradora y cálida, pero ahora tenía una más seria e incluso preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar- Hilary tragó duro, una parte de ella temía lo que su pareja iría a decir, temiendo que significara el fin de su relación.

-Siento que…ha crecido una distancia entre nosotras- una forma de alivio cruzó el cuerpo de la castaña al oír eso, pero el miedo prevalecía.

Así que la bicolor se había dado cuenta de su problema ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Una rabia empezó a crecer en su pecho, pues ella se sentía de cierta forma traicionada de que la otra no haya dicho nada cuando estaba al tanto del problema; pero también se originaba por el miedo de que Kai terminara con ella por eso, cuando ni siquiera había sido su culpa…

-Y sé que es por mi culpa- una vez más las palabras de su pareja hacían que todos los sentimientos de Hilary cambiaran, y ahora ella se sentía culpable de haber pensado lo que había estado pensando.

-Escucha…- Kai le sujetó ambas manos con las suyas –Sé que es difícil para vos cuando no comparto mucho sobre mí y sé que no soy la persona más "sociable" del mundo, pero…- la bicolor bajó la vista a su plato, tomándose un tiempo antes de continuar.

La castaña se sintió terriblemente triste entonces, no le gustaba para nada el temblor en la voz de la otra o las lágrimas en los ojos carmín, y sujetó con fuerzas las manos para dejarle en claro su apoyo.

-Pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón- se miraron a los ojos, y la castaña tenía que admitir que nunca había dudado eso –Y que haré todo lo posible para cambiar-

Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo y Hilary sonrió, acercando su silla a la de la otra y abrazándola, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-También te amo- dijo, acariciándole la espalda para calmarla –Y no necesito que me digas cada pequeño detalle si no quieres-

-Pero…- la ex-bladeluchadora trató de protestar, pero ella la calló y la hizo recostar su cabeza en su hombro, aun acariciándola.

-No quiero que hables de las cosas que te lastimaron…- ella definitivamente no quería saber sobre La Abadía, o Black Dranzer o Voltaire –Solo quiero saber pequeñas cosas, cosas acerca de vos…como tu color favorito, por ejemplo-

Kai medio se rio, medio suspiró entonces, enderezándose y limpiando de su rostro las lágrimas que de hecho no habían podido caer de sus ojos, volteándose para verla con una expresión divertida y aliviada.

Se besaron tiernamente y la castaña finalmente obtuvo su respuesta, una que después (mucho, mucho después) odiaría con toda su alma.

-Azul-

Continuara…

* * *

Este capítulo todavía está mas bien "corto", no?

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y les puedo asegurar que el siguiente sí es más largo (no he contado las palabras del noveno todavía).

Les quiero pedir un pequeño favorsito a todos/todas las/los fans de KaiHil: necesito que me digan cuales ustedes opinan son los más grandes clichés de la pareja, osea, cuál es la caracterización más común de ambos, cual es el motivo más común por el cual empiezan a salir, ese tipo de cosas. Incluso, si quieren, me pueden recomendar alguna historia que les parece retrata mejor a la pareja (mientras que sea corta, one-shot o tres caps. máximo, pues como ya dije no soy fan de la pareja y no voy a estar leyendo un fic de viente capítulos -.-).

Por qué les pido esto? Bueno, pues van a tener que esperar para saber.

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos el lunes que viene!

Cuídense mucho!

P.D.: No tienen ni idea el frío que estoy pasando! Osea, ya he vivido temperaturas bajo cero, pero nunca tuve que aguantarlas cuando no siquiera una semana antes estaba con temperaturas rondando los 20°C! -.-...va a nevar en Buenos Aires...

P.D.: Vayan a mi profile y voten entre los distintos plots para elegir cual será el próximo fic que publique no bien termine con todo esto! No esta tan desarrollado el plot, pues quiero mantener un poco el secreto, y lo lamento por los fans del het, pero siempre pueden votar por los gen fics!

P.D.: estoy pidiendo mucho de ustedes? Yeah, un poco, no? xD


	8. Capítulo VIII: Receta de Pareja Parte II

Muy buenos días a todo el mundo! Espero que hayan pasado una buena semana, yo por mi parte todavía estoy peleando con el capítulo final (no se quiere escribir el maldito) y aquí les traigo el capítulo ocho!

**LEAN ESTO SI QUIERE UNA RECOMPENSA!:** Como la semana pasada, aquí les dejo un acertijo a resolver (éste es un poco más fácil que el anterior) y quien responda correctamente tendrá una dedicación especial en un one-shot que estoy planeando, así que aquí les va:

_"No tengo hermanos ni hermanas, pero el hijo de ese hombre, es el hijo de mi padre"_ (tip: hay dos respuestas correctas)

Advertencias de capítulo: Yuri, tal vez algo de OOC (depende de la opinión de cada uno), un poco de "comedia" en un mar de "angst" y la horrible forma en que esta autora describe las escenas de peleas.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece.

Aclaración: La escena que está toda en _cursiva _y después de "-.-.-" es un flash back.

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Receta de Pareja

Parte II: Agrega un poco de futuro…

-Así que le dije que la próxima…- estaban caminando por el parque, hablando sobre lo sucedido en la semana.

Bueno, Hilary estaba hablando mientras Kai escuchaba, pero estaba bien. Después de esa velada, las cosas cambiaron y la bicolor sí compartía más cosas que antes, pero como dijo antes, ella consideraba que la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en su trabajo no eran importantes.

Era temprano en la mañana del sábado y estaban dando una vuelta por el parque disfrutando del sol; aún si hacía un poco de frío por el invierno que estaba llegando, había algunos niños jugando a una distancia de donde ellas estaban y los padres se encontraban sentados cerca, manteniendo a los pequeños vigilados.

Hilary con su mano derecha sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Kai y le iba contando sobre algo que le había pasado a una compañera de trabajo suya, cuando una pequeña pelota de plástico rodó hasta detenerse cerca de los pies de la bicolor.

Kai se agachó para recogerla y entonces un niñito se les acercó corriendo.

El niño se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ambas, mirándolas con sus ojos marrón-claro bien abiertos y mordiendo su labio inferior, como si quisiera decir algo pero no teniendo el valor de decirlo; Hilary suponía que era tímido o le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños.

-¿Es este tu balón?- la bicolor preguntó, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura con el niño, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No lo hice apropósito! ¡Estábamos jugando y mi amigo la pateó y yo no la pude agarrar!- el pequeño habló rápidamente, sonrojado y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, avergonzado agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No hay problema- la ex-bladeluchadora dijo interrumpiendo al chico, resistiendo las ganas de reírse ante su obvia preocupación de que ella reaccionara mal-Aquí tienes- le ofreció la pelota, y en cuanto él la tomó, tuvo la repentina necesidad de acomodarle el sombrero de lana que llevaba puesto, así que lo hiso.

-Diviértete- dijo levantándose, y el niño se quedó mirándola por un rato, el tono rojo todavía en su rostro, hasta que sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y corrió devuelta con sus amigos.

Hilary sonrió, había sido una linda interacción, y le dio a su amada un pequeño abrazo y la tomó de la mano, reasumiendo su caminata y su historia.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que Kai no le estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía, y que además estaba caminando más lento de lo normal, como si no tuviera ganas de moverse; así que se volteó a verla.

-¿Kai?- la llamó, pues la mujer estaba viendo al costado, hacia donde el pequeño niño había salido corriendo -¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- le preguntó ni bien tuvo su atención, con un tono juguetón pero aún con un poco de molestia (pues a nadie le gusta cuando con el que estamos hablando no nos escucha).

-Lo siento, estaba…pensando- confesó la otra, con un pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada ignorando a su pareja.

-¿Acerca de…?- la castaña preguntó fingiendo un tono enojado, no estaba para nada molesta, pero era divertido hacer que la otra se sintiera culpable, además de que se veía tan linda sonrojada.

Kai suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el costado, y en sus ojos había… ¿anhelo?

-Estaba pensando en cómo serían las cosas cuando tengamos hijos-

…

…

…

¿Qué?

-¿Hijos?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Si, hijos- se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, y sí, era anhelo lo que podía ver en esos ojos carmesí.

-Ok…- pero la castaña no podía decir que compartía el sentimiento –Entonces, como te decía…- siguió caminando, arrastrando a la otra y tratando de ignorar que todo el tema de "hijos" había surgido, y para su suerte, la otra no volvió a mencionarlo, al menos por ahora.

/-/-/-/-/-/

-Fue un lugar tan agradable, deberíamos ir más seguido- Hilary dijo cuando entraron al departamento.

Después de la caminata por el parque decidieron ir a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de donde vivían, y a la castaña le había gustado bastante.

Por otra parte, Kai no había dicho mucho, y subconscientemente la castaña sabía el por qué, pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las señales de peligro que rodeaban a las otras.

-¡Ugh, estoy tan cansada!- se sentó en el sofá, y agarró el control remoto de la TV -¿Quieres ver algo?- le preguntó a la otra, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Hn- fue la respuesta de Kai, y ella no podía ignorar lo molesta que se veía, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Ok- pero la castaña no quería lidiar con esto; no estaba lista para lidiar con esto.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!- la bicolor finalmente explotó.

-¿Hacer qué?- ella decidió hacerse la tonta, y sabía que esos solo iba a lograr enojar más a la otra, pero ella no _podía_ lidiar con esto ahora.

-¡Dije algo importante y lo ignoraste por completo!- Kai gritó, más que molesta, estaba furiosa.

-Si estás hablando sobre esa puerta rota…- por favor no hagas esto, _por favor_ no hagas esto.

-¡Estoy hablando de hijos, Hilary!- ok, lo hizo.

-¿Hijos?- la furia en la voz de la otra estaba empezando a molestarla -¿Todavía sigues con eso?- dijo prendiendo la televisión, esperando que con eso se terminara la charla.

-¡Si, sigo con eso! Y vamos…- Kai se levantó y en vez de simplemente apagar el televisor, directamente lo desconectó –a discutirlo-

Hilary no se acordaba de alguna ocasión en la que haya querido cachetear a su pareja tanto como quería en este momento, ¿es que la otra no _podía_ darse cuenta de que ella no quería hablar de esto?

-¿Discutir qué? ¡No hay nada que discutir!- ella también se levantó, apretando los puños a ambos lados.

-¡Sí que lo hay!- la bicolor nunca antes le había hablado con ese tono -¿Es que acaso la posibilidad de que tengamos hijos juntas no es _nada_?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente creo que es muy pronto para estar hablando de eso!- ridícula escusa.

-Creo que seis años es tiempo suficiente para hablar de esto- la mujer de ojos carmín no gritó entonces, pero el tono bajo y frío de su voz le advertía a la castaña que estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo; la castaña no sabía cómo responder a eso, por lo que optó por mantenerse callada. Finalmente la ex-bladeluchadora suspiró en derrota y se acercó a la otra, sujetándola de los hombros para que la viera a la cara.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres tener hijos?- Kai le preguntó, y la decepción en sus ojos carmín era fácil de ver.

-No, sí que quiero- respondió, abrazando a la otra de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al suyo –Sí que quiero tener un hijo contigo-

-Hijos, Hilary, yo dije _hijos_- la bicolor acentuó el plural en su oración y se alejó unos pocos pasos de la otra, rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Cuántos quieres?- la castaña preguntó, sintiéndose un poco herida por la necesidad que la otra tenía de mantener su distancia, y a la vez sintiendo un poco de pánico por lo que estaba implicando.

-Tres, al menos- la seguridad en la respuesta de la otra hiso que el miedo se asentara en ella.

-¡¿Tres?!- dijo levantando su tono de voz -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?!-

-¡Sí que la tengo!- la bicolor también levantó su tono de voz.

-¡No, no creo que la tengas! ¡¿Sabes siquiera cuánto costaría eso?!-

-¿Costar?- a Kai la confundió esa pregunta, pero en cuanto entendió a lo que se refería Hilary, se indignó –Yo estaba pensando en adoptar-

-¿Adoptar? Pero…- Hilary tragó duro, ella ya sabía que a la otra no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir -¿No quieres tener tu _propio_ hijo? ¿Uno que se vea como tú…o yo?- francamente, ni ella estaba segura de que le gustaba lo que dijo, pero en el medio de esta pelea, se dio cuenta que eso era lo que en verdad pensaba.

-¡No voy a pagar por fertilización asistida cuando hay un niño ahí afuera que necesita un hogar!- la bicolor tenía el ceño fruncido y lo que quedaba de su 'mirada asesina' después de todos estos años decoraba sus ojos.

-¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo puede conllevar una adopción? ¿Lo difícil y doloroso que puede ser?- Kai nunca la había mira así, ni una vez –Si iniciamos los trámites a los cuarenta…-

-¡¿Cuarenta?!- por favor, por favor, no lo digas por favor -¡Yo quiero hacerlo _ahora_!-

-¡¿Estás loca?!- oh querida, ¿por qué lo dijiste? – ¡Tener un hijo _ahora_ solo va a arruinar nuestras vidas!-

¿Qué no te das cuenta que haces que las peores cosas de ella salgan a la luz? Todas las cosas que odia de sí misma, todas las cosas que no quiere que veas… ¿por qué la fuerzas a la superficie?

No te va a gustar lo que veas…

-¿Estás diciendo que los niños son una carga?- Kai no podía haber sonado más disgustada aún si lo hubiera intentado.

-¡SI!- y Hilary estaba enojada y no pensó mucho las cosas.

Un horrible silencio cayó sobre las dos, y mientras Kai se preguntaba quién demonios era la persona en frente de ella, Hilary deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y nunca pronunciar esas palabras.

La bicolor abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero al no encontrar nada que decir, sacudió la cabeza y se encamino hacia la puerta, agarrando su abrigo en el camino.

Oh no corazón, no hagas esto, ¿qué no vez que ella no lo dijo en serio?

-¿A dónde vas?- la castaña preguntó asustada cuando la otra abrió la puerta, y lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos cuando su pregunta no la detuvo.

-¡AFUERA!- Kai gritó tan fuerte como pudo, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que por poco la rompe.

Hilary se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary estaba recostada en el sillón mirando al techo, ya era de noche y todavía no había sabido nada sobre Kai desde que esta dejó el departamento más temprano.

Hace rato que el sol se había ocultado y ella estaba muy preocupada.

Esa no había sido la primera pelea que tenían, desde ningún punto de vista, pero ella no podía recordar una ocasión en la que la otra se haya sentido tan molesta, o que no la haya llamado para decirle en donde estaba.

La castaña se sentía terrible. Ella sí que quería tener hijos y no creía que fueran una carga, simplemente…no estaba lista.

¿Por qué no pudo decir eso?

Kai hubiera entendido, ella no era alguien que insistía con un asunto cuando la otra persona obviamente no estaba en posición de tratarlo, así que ¿por qué no dijo "Simplemente no estoy lista"?

No, por supuesto que tuvo que gritar y ser completamente irracional.

En vez de sentarse calmadamente y discutir el tema como adultas, ella _tenía_ que dejar que sus miedos tomaran el control y decir esas cosas.

Kai probablemente la odia ahora…

Ella sabía, ella _sabía_ lo que esto significaba para la otra, ¿por qué tuvo que decir eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-No estuvo tan mal…- Hilary dijo al cerrar la puerta._

_Ese día sus padres habían decidido hacer una pequeña visita, y debía admitir que el almuerzo había sido una situación muy, muy tensa._

_-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- Kai, quien estaba terminando de juntar la mesa, dijo –Tu padre me _odia_- su tono de voz demostraba lo aliviada que se sentía por ser libre de las críticas de su "suegro"._

_-Oh, él no te odia- la castaña dijo, ayudando a la otra._

_-Sí que me odia- la bicolor puso los platos en el fregadero y se arremangó las mangas para poder lavarlos._

_-Está bien, de acuerdo, tal vez un poquito- no es como si no fuera obvio el disgusto que su padre le tenía a su amada, y dicha amada se volteó a verla con una expresión que decía "¿En serio?", pues _"un poquito"_ no era precisamente lo adecuado._

_-No es nada personal…- ella dijo sentándose en la mesa, mirando a la otra hacer su trabajo –Él se sentiría así por _cualquiera_ que tocase a su niñita-_

_-Hn…tal vez debería decirle que es su _"niñita" _la que es más _"toquetona"_- Kai estaba obviamente jugando con ella, así que decidió seguir el juego._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!- fingió estar horrorizada con la idea, llevándose una mano al corazón – ¡Se enojaría conmigo entonces!- aunque eso era algo que honestamente la preocupaba._

_Se rieron animadamente entonces. Si bien era cierto que la visita de sus padres había puesto las cosas un poco tensas, mayoritariamente por culpa de su padre, no podían decir que tuvieran una mala relación con ellos._

_Cuando sus padres se habían enterado, por medio de la _televisión_, que su hija estaba saliendo con una mujer, se aterraron un poco (por suerte habían estado en países distintos en ese momento), era algo que no se habían esperado (como le dijo su madre) pero, con el tiempo, hicieron sus pases con el tema. La quería mucho, y la iban a apoyar sin importar qué._

_De todas formas, a su papá _aún_ no le agradaba Kai. Creía que no era la adecuada para ella, con su estilo de "líder de pandilla", sus tendencias al travestismo y su mala actitud, él pensaba que simplemente era una mala influencia (así que no se había molestado en conocerla mejor, por lo que no sabía que la bicolor no era de esa forma)._

_-Solo estás celosa de que no hay ningún _"papi"_ juzgando todos mis movimientos-…un segundo, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?_

_-Como si a mi padre le hubiera importado…- ¡piensa, Hilary, piensa! _Tenías_ que mencionar a los padres de Kai, ¿no?_

_Un silencio incomodo se estableció entre las dos, Kai seguía lavando los platos y Hilary se arrepentía de haber mencionado al padre de la otra, pero…bueno, eso era algo que todavía no sabía, así que…_

_-¿Quiénes eran tus padres, a todo esto?- preguntó con cuidado, diciéndose a sí misma que si la otra no quería hablar de ellos, ella no iba a perseguir el tema._

_-No sé- tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente la bicolor respondió –Fallecieron cuando yo tenía cinco años- no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Entonces, cómo sabes cómo hubieran reaccionado?- sentía curiosidad, y se prometió que iba a recompensar a su amada después._

_-En todas las memorias que tengo de antes de que murieran, ellos no estaba exactamente _emocionados _por estar conmigo- la mujer de ojos carmín se escuchaba medio molesta, medio resentida –Mi abuelo solía decir que ellos me veía más como un a "accidente" que como a una hija-_

_Hilary tragó duro, este era un tema delicado, ella lo sabía, pero ahora que la puerta estaba abierta, no había forma de cerrarla._

_-Él decía que mi madre nunca me perdonó por "arruinar su figura" y que mi padre no iba a poner a un _niño_ antes que a su trabajo…- Kai sabía que no debería confiar en nada que le haya dicho Voltaire, pero ella no sabía mejor que eso._

_En todos los recuerdos en los que estaba con sus padres, su padre siempre había estado haciendo otra cosa y su madre nunca le prestaba la suficiente atención, así que ¿por qué no debía de creer en lo que le dijeron?_

_Kai no dijo nada después de eso, y Hilary se quedó mirando su espalda, jurando que nunca, nunca iba a hacer sentir a su pareja de la misma forma en que se sentía ahora…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hilary se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

Se sentía como una persona tan horrible (por no usar otra palabra) en este momento, ni siquiera puedo mantener una simple promesa.

Kai se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella, alguien que la entendiera y no cometiera los estúpidos errores que ella cometía…

-¿Huh?- estaba sumergida profundamente en su angustia cuando un sonido proveniente de algún lugar en la habitación la sorprendió, y ni bien se dio cuenta de que era el timbre del teléfono, corrió a atenderlo, casi cayéndose al piso al chocarse con el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Hola? ¡¿Kai?!- dijo, desesperada por escuchar la voz de su pareja.

-Si…- el alivio que cruzó por su cuerpo en ese momento casi la hace llorar de felicidad, pero el tono triste en la voz de la otra mantuvo controlada a la felicidad.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- lo estaba sinceramente, y esperaba que la bicolor lo supiera.

-Estoy en el dojo…- Kai todavía se escuchaba molesta, tal vez un poco renuente a hablar con ella –Escucha…creo que sería mejor si me quedara aquí esta noche- tal vez por esa razón.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo lamento, en serio no quise decir lo que dije!- ella se quería morir, esto no le podía estar pasando –Por favor, podemos discutirlo, solo por favor, _por favor_ vuelve a casa…-

La línea estuvo en silencio por un rato, y la castaña tuvo el corazón en la garganta en todo momento. Finalmente, escuchó a la otra suspirar y decir:

-No quiero pelear, Hilary- la mujer de ojos carmín todavía sonaba amargada, obviamente no se había olvidado de todo este asuntó aún –Y siento que de verte ahora, eso es todo lo que voy a hacer-

Se sintió como si alguien clavara un cuchillo en su pecho, le atravesara el corazón y luego girara la hoja para que fuera diez veces más doloroso.

Igual Hilary retuvo sus lágrimas; quería creer, no ella _sabía_ que la otra estaba teniendo un mal momento también.

-Muy bien…- ¿qué más podía decir? –Te amo- tragó la amarga tristeza que subía por su garganta, y enjuagó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con su mano.

-Lo se…- casi se ahogó en ese momento, esto en verdad _no_ le podía estar pasando –Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo…buenas noches- se despidió, aún si deseaba poder hablar con su pareja por más tiempo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la bicolor y colgó el teléfono, y la castaña se quedó escuchando al tono de marcado por un rato hasta colgar ella.

Ella iba a arreglar esto: lo jura por dios, no se iba a rendir ahora.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary estaba parada al lado de la puerta de la oficina de Kai, juntando el valor para entrar.

Más temprano ese día, la bicolor la había llamado y le había pedido que fuera a verla a su trabajo, así podían hablar, y ella estaba temerosa de que las cosas se desarrollaran como lo hicieron el otro día.

Necesitaba tener un buen control sobre sus dudas y temores antes de enfrentar a la otra, así estos no la traicionaban y perjudicaban lo que quería lograr.

Esos dos días en los que había pasado sin ver a su pareja eran más que suficientes para durarle una vida, y quería recuperarla. Así que tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola- dijo despacio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y llamando la atención de la otra mujer.

-Hola- dicha mujer levantó la vista de su trabajo, y apoyó la birome que había estado usando en el escritorio y le regaló un pequeña sonrisa –Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a entrar…-

Oh…así que Kai sabía que ella había estado parada afuera de su oficina…perfecto.

-Por favor, toma asiento- la bicolor le señaló a una silla en frente a su escritorio, sentándose mejor en la propia.

Hilary hiso lo que le dijeron, y ambas se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

La castaña no sabía por dónde empezar, y sentía como un nudo crecía en su garganta a cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que decidió mirar alrededor de la oficina para calmar sus nervios.

Ella no había venido aquí muchas veces, dos o tres a lo máximo, y estaba definitivamente muy diferente a como recordaba. Bien que la última vez que había venido, todo el edificio todavía estaba en construcción, así que no había habido mucha decoración…

-Hilary- la voz de Kai reventó su pequeña burbuja de pensamiento que mantenía lejos a los nervios, quienes ahora volvían con todo –Respecto a lo que pasó…-

-Lo siento- dijo interrumpiendo a la otra –No debía haber dicho lo que dije, sé lo que significa para ti, y quiero que sepas que no es así como en verdad me siento…- necesitaba decir esto, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Continua- la bicolor la animó a seguir, y estaba este pequeño brillo de resentimiento que estaba empezando a desaparecer de sus ojos.

-Quiero tener hijos, en serio…es solo que- respiró hondamente, esperando que la otra entendiera lo que estaba diciendo –No estoy lista para esto-

-Hilary…- Kai suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –No me refería a _ahora mismo_, pero… ¿cuarenta?- se descubrió la cara y al miró a los ojos –Es demasiado tiempo-

La castaña bajó la vista a sus manos; no podía soportar la mirada de decepción que tenía la otra ahora. Tragó duro, esto no era lo que ella quería, pero ella podía hacer compromisos, sí que podía.

-Ok- dijo levantando la vista hacia su (ojalá todavía) pareja –Pero no ahora- quería que la otra pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos.

No estaba lista para tener hijos, ni cerca, y ni siquiera habían hablado sobre si los tendrían con fertilización asistida o si iban a adoptar un niño, ni tampoco cuantos hijos querían…

-Está bien- ya se había empezado a asustar, pero por suerte la otra se dio cuenta y la distrajo –Eso es suficiente por ahora-

Todavía tenían que discutir todas esas cosas, pero la castaña se sitió muy aliviada al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que iba a estar lista en el futuro y esperaba que para ese entonces supiera mejor que dejar que sus miedos la controlasen.

Kai se levantó de su silla y caminó despacio alrededor de su escritorio, tenía una mirada juguetona en sus ojos, y ni bien estuvo a su lado, se sentó en el borde del escritorio y sujetó el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos, acercándose para besarla.

-¡KAI!- pero por supuesto que no pudieron besarse, pues aparentemente el destino está en contra de que ellas disfrutaran un mísero momento romántico, y esa vez el destino vino en la forma de un peliazul que conocían muy bien.

Tyson abrió la puerta de la oficina de un fuerte "bang", y corrió hasta la bicolor y la sujetó de los hombros, se notaba que estaba desesperado por algo.

-¡Gracias a dios que te encuentro! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo rápido!- Kai estaba aturdida por la repentina interrupción y miraba a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que él la sacudía un poco tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Hilary estaba aturdida también, pero después medio que se ofendió por ser interrumpida cuando su pareja había estado _así_ de cerca de besarla y porque el chico ni siquiera había _notado_ que ella estaba ahí, ni lo que había interrumpido; así que aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

-¡Ah, hola, Hilary!- él saludo después de un momento de silencio incómodo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho –Como te decía, ¡tenés que venir! ¡Esa cosa en el lanzador mecánico se atoró!- el excampeón mundial decidió poner lo que sea quería decir por encima de la común cortesía de disculparse y dejar la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que _volviste_ a hacer eso?- aparentemente lo que sea que haya pasado era lo suficientemente importante como para que la bicolor se asustara tanto como el chico.

-¡No sé! ¡Me dijeron que lo habían arreglado!- Tyson trató de defenderse de la mejor manera que pudo, pero también sabía que no había tiempo para eso, así que agarró a la otra por un brazo y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

-¡¿_Quién_ te dijo eso?!- Kai sonaba indignada, e igualó el paso de su amigo, pero (por suerte) se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y se volteó a ver a la otra mujer.

Se quedaron mirándose por un rato. Kai estaba indecisa entre atender a esta emergencia o quedarse con ella, así que Hilary tomó esa decisión en su lugar.

-Está bien, anda- dijo sonriendo –Estamos bien- ¿estaba un poquito molesta por ser dejada en banda? Sí que lo estaba (¿por qué no iba a estarlo?), pero entendía la importancia del asunto y ella _no_ iba a interponerse entre su pareja y su trabajo.

Kai sonrió y fue a besarla con todo el amor que tenía, y Hilary respondió con creces, abrazándola de la cintura y juntando ambos cuerpos.

Mientras se besaban, Hilary abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de la otra, y al fondo pudo notar que Tyson estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un costado.

Se veía…molesto por algún motivo, pero ¿por qué estaría molesto?

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, pues Kai rompió el beso y dejó la habitación seguida por el chico.

Hilary se quedó sola en la oficina, y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba feliz y aliviada por haber podido reparar su relación con la otra mujer, pero estaba este extraño sentimiento, como la sensación de que _algo_ malo iba a pasar, que estaba empezando a aferrarse en su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando ese sentimiento y dejando la habitación.

Las cosas estaba bien por ahora, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Continuará…

* * *

Para todas esas personas que querían con ansias ver como los padres de Hil reaccionaron al enterarse de su relación con fem!Kai, lamento mucho que eso sea todo lo que vayan a ver (tengo media idea para un one-shot aparte, pero no está muy desarrollada, así que no hago promesas).

Díganme una cosas, para ustedes quien de los dos, Hilary o Kai, sería el que estaría más entusiasmado/a favor de tener hijos? (con quien sea, no necesariamente entre ellos, sino en general).

Yo personalmente siempre me imagino a Kai como alguien que quiera formar una familia en su momento, y de hecho, en un capítulo extra del manga (que pasa quien sabe cuantos años después del final de lo que sería G-rev) te dicen que tiene un hijo llamado Gou/Goh, y es por eso que decidí poner a fem!Kai como la que quería tener hijos con más ganas/más pronto.

Con respecto a Hilary, la verdad es que no la veo como a alguien que vea a los hijos como a una carga (como se explica en el cap., solo dijo eso pues tenía miedo al no sentirse lista para tal responsabilidad) ni tampoco como alguien que lo dejaría para último momento (aka, a los cuarenta años), pero terminé re-tratándola de esa forma pues necesitaba generar un conflicto.

De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado!

Este es de hecho el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha! Y cada vez nos acercamos más al final!

Hablando de eso, me gustaría que me diga como es que quisieran que fuera el final, o como es que creen que va a ser, así sabré cuanto es que los voy a decepcionar xD El final ya lo tengo pensado (solo me falta poder ponerlo en palabras) y el que avisa no es malvado! (o algo así decía el dicho).

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de pasarse por mi perfile para votar que historia les gustaría que escriba después de esta!

Nos vemos el lunes que viene y cuídense!

P.D.: Dato curioso? A mi no me gusta el numero ocho, pero para nada, sin embargo este es un capítulo que me gustó mucho escribir y que terminó siendo el más largo hasta el momento.


	9. Capítulo IX: Receta de Pareja Parte III

Muy buenos días gente!...Pueden creer que solo en una semana, este fic llega a su fin?

Se que me tardé un poco más de lo usual en subir este cap., pero es que ayer llegué a casa y me moría de sueño xD Ojalá les guste este capítulo!

**LEAN SI QUIEREN GANAR ALGO!**: Este es el último acertijo que les daré, lo juro, y por tanto, va a ser más complicado, y por lo mismos, el premio será mejor, así que quien quiera que me de la respuesta correcta, se ganará un one-shot de su propia elección! Osea, si ganas, me decís una pequeña idea/plot y yo la convierto en un fic (que sea cortita igual, por fa xD), así que aquí les va este acertijo! (aunque más que nada es un problema de lógica):

_"En una cárcel, el carcelero les dice a tres presos: "Aquí tengo cinco sombreros, tres son rojos, dos son blancos. Voy a vendarles los ojos y les colocaré un sombrero a cada uno, por turnos se podrán quitar la venda y, solo mirando el sombrero de los otros dos, no el propio, van a decirme de que color es el sombrero que llevan puesto. Quien conteste bien, será liberado." Procede a vendar a los presos y colocarles el sombrero, y después le quita la venda al primero, quien mira a los otros dos y responde: "No se de que color es mi sobrero". El segundo preso tiene su turno, mira a los otros dos y después de pensarlo, dice: "No puedo adivinar el color de mi sombrero". Finalmente, como el ultimo preso era ciego, el carcelero decide irse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo el siego lo llama y pregunta: "No va a pedirme que adiviné el color de mi sombrero?". El carcelero no cree que el siego pueda acertar, pero igual le da su oportunidad y el siego, después de pensarlo, responde correctamente y es liberado. ¿De qué color era el sombrero del ciego y por qué?"_

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yuri, pequeños tonos de otra pareja (pero no correspondido), algo de lo que espero sea considerado como "humor" y la muy grand posibilidad de que a muchos no les guste (ojalá les guste!).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, o las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas...

* * *

Capítulo IX: Receta de Pareja.

Parte III: Y mesclar con confianza…

Era viernes por la noche cuando Hilary volvió a casa para encontrarse por primera vez con una situación que se volvería tan recurrente que sería raro el día en el que no era recibida por ella al llegar del trabajo.

-¡Hey, Hilary!- apenas había podido dejar sus llaves en la pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta cuando escuchó eso de parte de una voz que no había estado esperando oír, y cuando miró se encontró con Tyson recostado en el sofá saludándola, mientras que Kai estaba debajo de él.

El chico se mantenía apoyado en el sofá con ambos brazos y piernas y tenía la cintura rodeada por las piernas de la bicolor.

Era una posición tan rara y _comprometedora_, que solo una cosa vino a su sorprendida mente.

-_"¿Qué rayos…?"_- se quedó mirando la escena bizarra con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de idear razones por las cuales estaría en esa posición.

Afortunadamente, antes de que perdiera su paciencia, Kai le dio un rodillazo a Tyson en el costado para poder sacárselo de encima (ella pudo escuchar al chico susurrando algo que sonaba muy similar a "que mala que sos" mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el piso) y se levantó para recibirla.

-Hola, cariño- la bicolor la besó, pero ella todavía estaba bastante aturdida por la imagen anterior -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Eh…bien- dijo ni bien pudo salir de su asombro -¿Puedo hablarte un momento?- le preguntó a su pareja con una dulce sonrisa que enmascaraba so molestia y dejaba en claro que no había otra opción sino aceptar.

-Claro- Kai accedió y al guio a la cocina, dejando a Tyson en el piso de la sala de estar, todavía quejándose por el golpe.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- dijo la castaña ni bien estaban dentro de la cocina, empleando su dulce "mejor haz lo que te digo" tono.

-Lo invité a ver algunas películas, no pensé que te importaría- la otra se oía honesta, y en verdad la castaña no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero por otra parte, con lo que sí tenía problemas era…

-¿Qué _demonios_ estaban haciendo ni bien llegué?- dijo gritando en un susurro. Y bueno, ¿quién no se molestaría si al llegar a casa se encuentra a su pareja debajo de otra persona?

-Él me tiró al sofá y yo trataba de quitarme de encima- Kai dijo casualmente, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Hilary no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola con los ojos bien abierto.

Whoa…Es decir, ella sabía que Kai podía ser despistada, pero _whoa_… ¿es que no se dio cuanta en qué posición estaba? ¿O es que era _así_ de inocente?

-Solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando vivíamos juntos- ok, ahí tiene su respuesta.

La castaña suspiró rendida, no había caso en tratar de explicarle a la otra de qué forma esa imagen podría ser interpretada por otras personas, pues ella obviamente no vería nada de malo en ella, era simplemente un "gesto de amistad" para ella.

Además, Tyson lo veía de la misma forma ¿verdad? No era posible que el peliazul tuviera razones ocultas… ¿cierto?

Pero, esperen un momento…

-¿O sea que saliste del trabajo temprano para estar con Tyson?- preguntó sonando un poco molesta, después de todo su pareja no había hecho tal cosa por ella -¿Y ni siquiera pudiste avisarme?- una pequeña llamada hubiera estado bien, así ella podía hacer algunos planes, como comprar algo para comer, o arreglarse o limpiar un poco la casa.

¡Esta simplemente no es la forma de recibir visitas, gente!

-Lo siento, fue algo de último momento- Kai sonaba un poco avergonzada y culpable, ¡y con justa razón! Ellas ya habían hablado de la forma correcta para invitar a alguien al departamento –Pero es que se veía tan triste que no podía dejarlo solo. ¡Es mi amigo!-

-Oh, dios, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó ahora preocupada, si bien es cierto que el chico no se había visto triste cuando ella lo vio, ella ya sabía que el excampeón mundial siempre tendía a ocultar su tristeza detrás de una máscara de felicidad.

-Su novia rompió con él hace poco y ha estado muy deprimido últimamente- la bicolor comentó volteándose a ver hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien ya se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá y estaba haciendo zapping en la TV –Pensé que esto tal vez lo animaría-

Oh, maldición… ¡ahora la castaña se siente mal! ¡Aquí estaba ella actuando como una maniaca por la planeación y esas cosas mientras su amigo estaba ahí con el corazón roto!

-Muy bien… ¡Pero la próxima vez me avisa primero!- dijo apuntando a su pareja con un dedo, mientras en sus ojos ardía la amenaza de hacerla dormir en el sofá.

-Sí, lo haré, lo prometo- Kai dijo y la beso, caminando devuelta al living después de eso.

Hilary se quedó en la cocina sin saber qué hacer. Ella podría empezar a hacer a cena o bien ordenar comida, y así poder acompañar a los otros dos.

Pero la segunda opción no sonaba tan tentadora, no cuando vio como Tyson jalaba a _su_ pareja de la mano para que se sentar, pegadita a él, y como pasaba un brazo por arriba de sus hombros para acercarla.

No había problema, esa acción no significaba nada, y además esto solo era algo de una vez.

/-/-/-/-/-/

No fue algo de una sola vez.

Casi nunca pasaba un día sin que ella llegara del trabajo y se encontraba con que Kai había invitado a Tyson.

Está bien, Kai siempre le avisaba con antemano, pero llega un punto en el que simplemente es molesto.

Sin mencionar que a ella no le gusta, ni un poquito, la extraña interacción que sucedía entre ambos ex-bladeluchadores.

No solo la bicolor había cambiado sus horarios para poder salir del trabajo al mismo tiempo que el peliazul, no solo le había dado una llave para el departamento (la había consultado antes de hacerlo, ¡pero si ella hubiera dicho que "no", hubiera quedado mal!), sino que _no_ le molestaba cuando él la tocaba en una forma _comprometedora_.

"Está jugando, Hil" "Solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo, Hil" ¡Era indecoroso!

¿Quién se creen que es ella? ¿Una tonta que no se da cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo?

Ok, ok, está siendo un poco paranoica.

Kai no la está engañando, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, y a Tyson solo le gustaba hacerla sentir incomoda.

No había nada más entre ellos, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse cuando llega a casa para encontrarse con el peliazul abrazando fuertemente a su pareja, o con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho o la falda de esta, o, como pasaba casi siempre, encima de ella.

Solo estaba forcejeando, o él simplemente se sentía deprimido…el chico siempre había sido del tipo de personas que necesita expresar sus sentimientos de una forma física, no pretendía nada con eso.

No, para nada…nada, nada, nada…nop.

Mierda, desearía poder convencerse a sí misma de eso.

¡Pero, por favor! ¿Qué clase de persona no se estaría sospechoso/celoso de una situación como esa?

Y lo que la enfurecía más era lo poco a que Kai le importaba ese tema, era siempre lo mismo, ella legaría a casa, se molestaría a causa de la posición en la que estaban los otros dos, ellas hablarían, la bicolor diría algo como "Es mi amigo" y desecharía el asunto completamente.

Hilary no quería ser la mala de la película, ella entendía que el chico necesitara cariño después de su reciente ruptura, pero ¡ya pasaron DOS MESES!

No sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Obtuvo su respuesta casi una semana después, cuando al llegar a case se encontró a Tyson en el sofá con Kai sentada en sus piernas.

El chico tenía ambas manos en sus caderas y le estaba susurrando algo al oído, mientras que ella tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la de él.

Cuando terminó de decir lo que sea que había estado diciendo, alejó su rostro del de ella y la miró a los ojos, y Hilary pudo ver la expresión de la bicolor.

Estaba sonrojada, pero no un color rojo intenso producto de la vergüenza, sino uno más bien rosado, como si lo que le habían dicho le hubiera tocado el corazón profundamente.

Este es el colmo.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS está pasando aquí?- gritó la castaña, asustando a las dos personas que estaba en el sillón.

Al verla, Tyson inmediatamente empujó a Kai lejos (quien terminó cayendo al piso de costado) y se paró. No era ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta que la castaña estaba _furiosa_.

-¡Hola, Hil! Solo estábamos…- dijo rápidamente, y su voz revelaba culpa, pero ella no iba a escuchar nada de lo que él tuviera que decir.

-¡Largo!- le gritó, interrumpiéndolo y apuntando a la puerta.

-¡Hilary!- la bicolor se levantó del suelo, y se veía sorprendida por la reacción de su pareja –Eso no es…-

-¡Tú cállate!- le gritó la castaña a la otra, quien abrió los ojos tanto como podía y efectivamente cerró la boca –Y tú…- apuntó al chico y le dijo muy, muy lentamente – . -

-Bueno, fue lindo verte ¡Chau!- dijo, saliendo del departamento como si el diablo estuviera detrás de él.

Buen chico.

-¡Hilary!- Kai la volvió a llamar y se notaba que no le había gustado lo que había hecho.

-¡Dije que te calles!- le ordenó otra vez, sin gritar esta vez pero todavía hablando alto.

Estaba cansada de esto, estaba tan, tan cansada de mirar al otro lado y pretender que no le importaba la forma en que interactuaba su pareja y su _ex-_amigo (definitivamente no iba a ser uno ahora, un conocido a lo mucho), estaba harta de que no la escucharan y no lo iba a soportar más.

Se sentía celosa…e insegura…y tenía mucho miedo de perder a la otra.

-¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?- preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a la otra, completamente furiosa.

-Solo estábamos…- Kai estaba confundida por su actitud, y tal vez, _tal vez_, un poco asustada.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que solo estaba jugando!- la interrumpió, golpeándola en el pecho con uno de sus dedos -¡Eso no es estar jugando! ¡No haces eso con tus amigos!-

-¿Qu-qué más podría ser?- la bicolor preguntó, sin saber a qué venía todo esto.

-¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Es que eras tan _estúpida_?- le gritó exasperada, ¿cómo es que _alguien_ no se diera cuenta de lo que eso parecía?

-Te tenía en su regazo, tenía sus manos en tus caderas, estaba susurrando en tu oído ¡Tú te sonrojaste!- empezó a decir despacio pero para el final terminó gritando, esperando haberse aclarado.

-¿Estás…insinuando que hay algo entre _Tyson y yo_?- la otra preguntó, si comprender como es que ella halla llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Acaso no es así?- estaba segura de que si le explicaba la situación a cualquier otra persona, esta le daría la razón.

-¡Por dios, no!- la mujer de ojos carmín exclamó, sonando horrorizada por la simple idea de estar en una relación romántica con el peliazul (pero no tanto, pensó la castaña).

-¡Es mi amigo!- dijo, y por dios, Hilary odiaba escuchar eso.

-"¡Es mi amigo! ¡Es mi amigo!"- se burló de la respuesta de la otra, enojada por la misma -¡No te veo haciendo _eso_ con tus _otros_ amigos!-

-Él…él es especial- le ganó con eso; Kai debía admitir que nunca se había puesto a pensar por qué nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas con Max o Rei, o con cualquier otra persona.

-¿De qué forma?- la castaña preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Aún si temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ella solo quería tener una respuesta y ponerle fina a todo esto.

-¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Mi mejor amigo, mi _primer_ amigo!- la ex-bladeluchadora dijo, sentía que era ridículo y algo hiriente que su pareja estuviera dudando su fidelidad -¡Si no lo hubiera conocido, no te hubiera conocido a VOS!-

Esa era una de las principales razones por las que Tyson era tan importante para Kai.

No solo se le había acercado cuando nadie más lo hizo, no solo no se había dado por vencido con ella cuando debería haberlo dicho, no solo le había ofrecido su amistad cuando ella no la merecía, no solo la había hecho querer ser una mejor persona, no solo la había entendido cuando nadie más lo hizo, no solo la había sacado de ese maldito _orfanato_ en el que la habían metido ni bien Voltaire fue a la cárcel, pero si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría en una relación con Hilary.

No solo por el hecho de que él las presentó, sino por el hecho de que, cuando había vuelto de su "primera cita" con la castaña, él fue quien la calmó y la ayudó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por la otra chica.

Y como si eso fuera poco, él fue quien la obligó a confesar esos sentimientos, lo que la llevó estar en esa relación en primer lugar.

¿Cómo podría _no_ quererlo?

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, ambas respirando hondamente después de todo el griterío.

Hilary no sabía qué decir, ella entendía de cierta forma lo que Kai había querido decir, y quería tan desesperadamente creerle.

-¿Así que no pasa nada…en absoluto?- preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora que la ira se había ido solo le quedaba el temor.

Porque ella había visto lo que brillaba en los ojos azules de Tyson cuando ella había entrado por la puerta. Lo había visto antes siempre que él mira a Kai, pero nunca había podido verlo con tanta claridad como esta vez.

Ella sabía lo que era, pues también brillaba en sus ojos cuando ella miraba a Kai.

Ese conocimiento la asustaba…la aterraba.

-No, claro que no- la bicolor le dijo abrazándola y acariciando su espalada para calmarla –Yo nunca, nunca podría engañarte, con nadie-

La castaña sonrió; todavía quedaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eso, eso era algo en lo que podía creer. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra y la abrazó por la cintura, moviendo las caderas un poco al ritmo de una canción imaginaria.

-¿No confías en mí?- Kai le preguntó después de un tiempo, abrazándola con más fuerza y besándola en la mejilla.

-Claro que confío en vos- Hilary le contestó, mirándola a los ojos y besándola en los labios.

Era en Tyson en quien no confiaba.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, creo que ya se pueden imaginar como va a ser el final...como que es un poco obvio.

Tengo que confesar que sí, Tyka es mi OTP (One True Pairing, pareja favorita), y es un hecho de que en todos mis fic aunque se tengan una relación muy cercana; lo que no significa que este fic va a terminar como un Tyka, eso si les aseguro, _este_ fic no va a terminar con esa pareja.

Hablando del final, ya les voy a avisar que va a tener un "disque-Lemon" (pues no quiero tener que subir esto a Lemon y tampoco confío mucho en mis habilidades para hacer algo explícito completamente)

Bueno, como siempre, espero que este cap. les haya gustado, o que al menos todavía quieran ver el final xD

Les vuelo a repetir que se pasen por mi profile y me ayuden a decidir qué fic debería escribir después de este.

Nos vemos la semana que viene y cuídense!


	10. Capítulo X: Separarse

Buenos días! Como este es el último capítulo, no los entretengo y los dejo que lean.

Quiero felicitar tanto a **Hilary Kryss Yagami** como a **XxIrisxX** por contestar correctamente el acertijo dado en el capítulo siete! Esto está dedicado especialmente para ambas! Espero les guste o, por lo menos, no lo odien tanto!

Advertencias de capítulo: Yuri, OOC, consumo de alcohol (lo que causa el OOC), una pequeña escena hetero (un poco subida de tono), angst, un intento (ojalá no fallido) de imitar las reacciones de los ebrios y la prueba irrefutable de que esta autora no sabe escribir una escena Lemon Yuri (hice lo mejor que pude e igual no quería tener que subir el rating).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, y estoy casi segura de que a muchos no les gustaría que me perteneciera después de leer esto.

* * *

Capítulo X: Separarse.

-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir!- Tyson las saludó al abrir la puerta.

Ellas correspondieron el saludo y entraron rápidamente, estaba endemoniadamente frío afuera; aunque era de esperarse, considerando la época del año.

Ese día era Víspera de Navidad, y aprovechando que por mera casualidad todos sus amigos se encontraban en Japón, Tyson había organizado una Fiesta de Navidad.

Hilary y Kai decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad para ver a todos sus viejos amigos, y también para evitar la tención anual que representaba pasar la Navidad con la familia de Hilary (no mejoraba en nada la opinión que su padre tenía de su pareja en hecho de que esta fuera atea).

Entraron al comedor del dojo, después de dejar como es debido sus zapatos y abrigos en la entrada, y saludaron a los que ya estaba ahí.

Estaban Max y Kenny preparando algunos tragos, y Rei y Mariah (quienes se habían comprometido hace poco) estaban sentados en la mesa, e incluso estaba Daichi tratando de no empezar a comer. Al parecer ellas eran las últimas en llegar.

Hilary sonrió y fue a abrazarlos a todos, solo el hecho de poder verlos valía la pena el soportarse los raros privilegios que Tyson se tomaba para con Kai.

Si, ella todavía tenía algunas reservaciones hacia el ex campeón mundial.

Tampoco podía decir que _odiaba_ al chico, todavía tenía algunos buenos recuerdos de cuando iban a la secundaria juntos, ella tan solo odiaba lo que él hacía con _su_ pareja.

Bien que después de esa vez en que no pudo resistir más, el chico había bajado un poco el tono y ahora solo se presentaba en el apartamento una o dos veces por semana, pero eso no significaba que a ella le gustaba menos.

-Bueno, ya que todos están aquí- el anfitrión dijo una vez que terminaron los saludos -¡Que empiece la fiesta!- su proclamación fue seguida por aplausos y pronto todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Casi llegando a media noche, todos disfrutaban de unas buenas bebidas y una amena charla en grupo, bueno, no tanto en grupo, sino más bien Hilary y Mariah hablaban sobre vestidos de novia mientras los demás discutían sobre un nuevo prototipo de beyblade o algo por el estilo.

Habían empezado a beber hace rato, y algunos de ellos estaban un poco mareados, mientras que otros mantenían su alcohol bastante bien.

Kai todavía estaba bastante coherente, al menos para estar hablando de ingeniería avanzada (y para que tuviera sentido lo que decía), pero conociéndolo tan bien como la conocía ella, estaba tan solo a dos copas de empezar a reírse sin motivo alguno.

Y a ese punto es a donde la castaña quería llevarla, no a un estupor completo, pero si al suficiente como para disfrutar de una muy buena noche privada.

Y además, ¡es Navidad! Es como una _tradición_ emborracharse y hacer el amor ebrios en Navidad…

Un momento… ¡ya ES Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo junto a los demás ni bien el reloj llegó a la media noche.

Los vasos chocaron en un brindis y la habitación se llenó de risas y aplausos, en la TV (que estaba encendida pero en mudo) se podía ver el inicio del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, y una vez terminó de brindar con los otros, la castaña atrajo a su pareja hacia ella y la besó dulce y apasionadamente.

La bicolor la dejó hacer lo que quería, como siempre hacía cuando había alcohol involucrado, y su boca tenía gusto a champaña y vainilla (del postre que había comido).

Cuando se separaron, la mujer de ojos carmín estaba sonrojada y se notaba la pasión en sus ojos, y ella no se debería de ver mucho mejor; de hecho estaba calculando cuanto tiempo debería pasar para que no fuera maleducado irse con apuro, o por lo menos para que la razón para hacer eso no fuera tan obvia.

A sus amigos al parecer no le importaba de cualquier forma, simplemente estaban felices y celebrando por casi cualquier cosa que pasaba en el cuarto, al parecer estaban más borrachos de lo que ella había pensado.

Rei abrió una nueva botella de champaña (que hiso un "plop" al abrirse, lo que obtuvo más aplausos), y Hilary se aseguró de que Kai tuviera al menos tres copas más.

/-/-/-/-/-/

-_"Tengo que admitirlo, sí que sabe cómo organizar una fiesta"_- Hilary empanzó al salir del baño, teniendo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer.

Dios, sí que estaba ebria, ¿cómo van a hacer para llegar a casa a salvo?

Oh, pero iban a intentarlo. Ella tenía algunos asuntos que terminar con su pareja que solo podían ser solucionados en su cama…o en el sillón…o hasta el piso serviría, mientras que fuera el _suyo_.

Caminó, lo más derecho posible, devuelta al comedor para juntar a la bicolor así podían despedirse e irse a casa.

Hombre… ¡sí que es divertido este piso! Algo borroso, pero divertido, todo…de madera…y en el piso.

Ok, está borracha, mejor encontrar a Kai e irse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Llegó al comedor, en donde los demás estaban preparando para irse ellos o todavía hablando entre sí. Miró a todos lados pero no había rastro de la mujer de ojos carmín.

¿La había dejado aquí, verdad?

-¿Dónde está Kai?- preguntó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de todos y casi agachándose para ver si su pareja estaba ocultándose debajo de la mesa.

¡Por qué estaría ocultándose debajo de la mesa? Era tan mal lugar…

-Me parece que salió a tomar aire fresco- contestó Rei, poniéndose su abrigo y apuntando en la dirección en la que su pareja habría ido.

¿Afuera? Pero…afuera hacía frío…le daría frío, necesitaba ponerse su abrigo… ¿por qué Kai no le había traído su abrigo?

Oh, claro, Kai estaba afuera… ¿no tenía frío? ¿Tenía su abrigo? ¡Tenía que asegurarse!

Caminó rápido, tan rápido como podía sin caerse, para salvar a su pareja de un resfriado, y después de abrir la puerta que daba al patio –sosteniéndose de ella para no caerse por la velocidad de su corrida- y al girar a la izquierda, la encontró apoyada en contra de uno de los pilares de madera y mirando hacia el horizonte.

¡Hombre, si no estará buena! Incluso cuando estaba dándole la espalda, nadie podía negar que la bicolor fuera muy atractiva, y había que estar siego para decir que su trasero no era sexy…

¡Y llevaba su abrigo! ¡Yay!

Sonrió una sonrisa tal vez demasiado grande y dio un paso hacia la otra mujer.

-¡Kai!- pero esa no fue su voz saludándola…al menos no sonaba como la de ella…

Desde la izquierda de Kai apareció la figura de cierto peliazul, quien casi se cae al piso de lo intoxicado que estaba.

La castaña parpadeó, sorprendida de ver a Tyson ahí, y no se movió para encontrarlo.

¿Por qué no fue con ellos? No sabía, tal vez era curiosidad, o tal vez era el alcohol que impedía que su sentido de alerta se presentara y le dijera que eso no era algo que podía terminar bien para ella.

-Hey…- la chica de ojos carmín lo saludó despacio, sin moverse de su posición más que para mirarlo a la cara, de seguro porque sabía que estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no poder mantenerse en pie.

-¡Hola!- el peliazul saludó con un tono divertido, y tenía un pequeño tono rosa en sus rostro y sus ojos estaban medio vidriosos –Feliz Navidad- sí, estaba definitivamente borracho.

-Feliz Navidad, Tyson- Kai le regaló una dulce sonrisa, y por dios, que buena actriz que era.

¡Vos también estás borracha, actúa como una borracha, maldición!

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¡Oh, espera, tengo algo para vos!- Tyson dijo atrayendo la atención de la otra, y rebuscó entre sus ropas para encontrar lo que sea que quería -¡Ta-da!- dijo con una sonrisa al sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Muérdago_…

Al ver a la pequeña planta verde de frutos rojos (que era obviamente de plástico, pero igual servía para su cumplir con la costumbre) Hilary tragó saliva, pero sus piernas estaban congeladas y su garganta estaba cerrada.

El chico levantó la pequeña planta plástica sobre sus cabezas, logrando que la mujer se riera y acercándose un poco a ella.

Kai sacudió la cabeza y se rio, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Tyson para mantenerlo lejos (y para sostenerlo también).

-No- se negó, aun riéndose.

-¡Vamos"- el peliazul insistió, dando un paso más cerca y sacudiendo un poco el muérdago en su mano –Fui por tantos problemas para conseguirte esto-

-No- la mujer de ojos carmín se volvió a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo y alejándose un poco, pero de alguna forma la firmeza en su voz no era tanta como antes.

-¡Por favor, porfis!- el hombre de ojos azules hiso un puchero y siguió acercándose -¿Por favor, solo un beso?-

Kai negó con la cabeza, riéndose de las actitudes de su amigo, pero le sonrió y tenía esta _mirada_ en sus ojos entre abiertos, los mismos que estaban algo empañados debido todo el alcohol que había consumido.

-Está bien- concedió dejando a sus brazos caer a sus costados –Pero solo un beso- dijo haciendo el signo de "uno" con la mano derecha.

-Seguro…- Tyson aceptó pero no sonaba honesto, y acercó su rostro al de la otra, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Solo uno- Kai repitió, ladeando su cabeza para conseguir una mejor posición y cerrando los ojos.

-Uno- el chico suspiró sobre sus labios y no perdió más tiempo en besarla, tirando sin cuidado el muérdago por el cual "fue por tantos problemas para conseguir" a un costado asó podía sostener el rostro de la bicolor con ambas manos.

Hilary sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más despacio ante esa escena, y por algún motivo se sintió clamada, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado completamente entonces no había ningún pensamiento para atormentar su mente.

El beso empezó simple, solo un mero roce de labios, pero lentamente empezó a volverse más íntimo.

Kai agarró a Tyson de ambos brazos y ladeó su cabeza para profundizar el beso con más facilidad; y él no desperdició tiempo en pedir permiso para entrar en su boca, el cual fue inmediatamente concedido y correspondido con la misma intensidad.

¿Con qué medida decís cuando un beso termina y otro empieza? Pues si dices que uno termina cuando se separan los labios, los suyos todavía no lo han hecho, y ambos estaba respirando por la nariz para hacer que durara más tiempo.

Aun así Hilary pensaba que _eso_ no debía ser considerado un beso. Y si ella pudiera ordenarle a su cuerpo moverse, lo terminaría ¡_ahora mismo_!

El calor empezó a volverse insoportable, y Tyson tubo la necesidad de acercarse y simplemente _tocar_, así que bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la otra, deteniéndose solo un momento para acariciar un poco sus pechos.

Kai respondió rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, y enredando una mano entre el largo cabello azul, tirando un poco del mismo, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar.

El chico aún quería más, por lo que la hiso retroceder hasta que su espalda chocara contra el pilar en el que había estado previamente apoyada, y metió una mano por debajo de sus ropas para poder manosear uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra su trasero y muslo izquierdo.

La bicolor gimió de placer en ese momento, gemido que fue ahogado por los labios del otro, y separó las piernas para dejarlo acercarse, e incluso usó su mano libre para _obligarlo_ a acercarse.

Esto ya se sentía como un "punto sin retorno", y con toda la intención de llegar hasta el final, Tyson usó una de sus manos para hacer que Kai doblara una pierna y la apoyara en sus caderas, he hiso una pequeña embestida para que así ambas entrepiernas se tocasen.

El contacto indiscreto entre sus intimidades hiso que ambos gimieran en voz alta, lo que consiguió que rompieran el beso y los dejó mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudieran creer lo que habían hecho y estaban a punto de hacer.

Sus fuertes jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, y después de unos segundo Tyson se inclinó para volver a besar a Kai, pero ella evadió su rostro y apartó las manos de él de su cuerpo, bajando la pierna que estaba en su cadera en el proceso.

Ese fue el momento en el que la mente de Hilary decidió que era tiempo de actuar, y toda la indignación y odio (si, odio) nubló su vista.

-¡Kai!- llamó, sonando un poco más que molesta, pero no con su pareja, ella había estado ebria, de seguro no hubiera hecho eso de haber estado completamente sobria (¿por qué es que eso se volvía cada vez más y más difícil de creer?)

-Hilary- la otra mujer dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente aterrada, alejando con fuerza al chico de ella y respirando rápidamente, obviamente temerosa de su reacción.

-Vamos a casa- la castaña decidió no decir nada sobre _"ese beso"_ ahora, si tenía que confrontar a su pareja, lo iba a hacer cuando ambas estuvieran completamente sobrias.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y caminó despacio, tambaleando un poco, sin mirar a tras ni deteniéndose al llegar a su lado, sino más bien entrando al dojo directamente, como haría un niño cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo.

Tyson no dijo ni hiso nada para oponerse a eso, pero siguió la figura de la bicolor con anhelo en sus ojos, al menos hasta que se topó con el odio puro en los ojos marrones de la castaña.

Aun así ella no dijo nada, solo lo fulminó con la mirada, dejándole en claro que era mejor que se alejara hasta que estaba segura de que él entendió el mensaje (a juzgar por el miedo y la culpa en su expresión).

La castaña volvió adentro, encontrándose con su pareja y después de saludar a los demás, la agarró del brazo y la alejó de ese lugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran alrededor de las cuatro am, por ende no había nadie más que ellas en las calles. Por suerte no hacía tanto frío como la noche anterior, era eso o el alcohol había afectado su habilidad de sentir la temperatura.

Trataron de no hacer ruido, pero las bebidas surgieron efecto repentinamente en Kai y ahora ella no podía parar de reírse, y hacer todo lo posible para aguantarse la risa solo hacía que todo fuera más divertido.

Aún en su propio estado de ebriedad, Hilary sabía que le dado de tomar un poco demás a la otra, pero estaba más concentrada en mantenerla en pie y evitar que ambas cayeran al piso como para preocuparse.

La bicolor no era de mucha ayuda, no podía para de reírse y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí sola, lo único bueno era que no era tan pesada.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- le preguntó, pero solo consiguió que se riera aún más.

Luego de un poco de esfuerzo, pudo abrir la puerta del apartamento y confió en que su pareja se mantendría parada mientras ella la cerraba con llave.

Kai caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban del sofá, cubriendo su boca con una mano para tratar de detener la risa, pero a solo dos pasos de llegar a su destino su balance le falló y terminó en el suelo, sujetándose del respaldo delo sofá para mantenerse sentada.

El encontrarse de repente en el suelo hiso que dejara de reírse y ahora tenía una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, como si no entendiera como es que terminó en esa posición.

-Vamos, es mejor que te vayas a dormir- Hilary dijo ayudando a su paraje a pararse, la chica obviamente estaba demasiado ebria como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir, muy para su decepción.

La bicolor dejó que la arrastraran sin quejarse, en este punto ella dejaría que cualquiera hiciera lo que quería con ella sin poner resistencia (esa era una de las principales razones por las que no le gustaba beber tanto, pero la castaña podía disculparse en la mañana).

-Te amo…- a medio camino de su habitación, la bicolor se puso un poco más "juguetona" y después de decir eso depositó un mojado beso en el cuello de la otra, luchando con los botones de su camisa (lo que era una causa perdida).

-También te amo- la castaña respondió y alejó la mano de la otra, ella sabía cuánto Kai odiaba cuando bebía tanto, y era como aprovecharse de ella…

-Ahh…- no se estaba esperando que su pareja empezara a succionar su cuello, justo en ese lugar que la volvía loca.

Bueno…era rara la ocasión en la que la bicolor tomara la iniciativa…no podía desperdiciarla, ¿verdad?

La castaña abrió con fuerza la puerta del cuarto y arrojó a la otra sobre la cama, quien se quejó un poco al ser separada, y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Apenas pudo quitarse la camisa cuando sintió dos manos agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia la cama, y una cálida boca empezando a depositar tiernos besos sobre su vientre.

Kai rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, acariciando con sus manos su espalda desnuda. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, manteniéndola firmemente en su lugar con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Hilary apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando con cariño su pelo y después de un tiempo tirando un poco del mismo para que la otra la mirase.

Esos ojos carmín la miraban con tanta pasión y deseo que la hicieron temblar. Estaban igualmente nublados y desenfocados, pero no le importaba.

Empujó a la otra para que se acostara de espaldas sobre la cama y se subió encima de ella, y mientras ella trabajaba en desvestir a la otra y acariciaba sus pechos, la bicolor había logrado bajarle los pantalones y al ropa interior y le estaba dando placer con dos dedos.

A medida que las cosas se calentaban, el alcohol empezó a cobrarle factura a la chica de ojos carmín, y ella empezó a sucumbir a tanto la pasión como los efectos adormecedores del alcoholo.

Su cuerpo empezó a dejar de responderle y su mente perdió el control del mismo, pero aun así tenía una participación un poco más sumisa, más que nada imitaba lo que la castaña le hacía, pero estaba bien, solo el escuchar los sonidos que hacía era suficiente para ella.

La habitación pronto se llenó de gemidos y gritos ahogados, y ambas balbuceaban palabras incoherentes, como si lo que querían decir se les trabara en la garganta y no podían decirlo en voz alta.

Kai tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, pero de todas formas estos estaban dilatados y no estaban centrados, y lo más seguro es que no estuviera viendo nada; mientras que Hilary le succionaba y mordía el cuello, trabajando para llevarlas a ambas al orgasmo.

Pronto ambas alcanzaron la cúspide del placer y la castaña gimió el nombre de su pareja en voz alta; por otro lado, la bicolor suspirón un nombre y se desmayó.

La castaña se quedó ahí, mirando a la otra, la sangre se había congelado en sus venas y todo el placer que había experimentado previamente se desvaneció al escuchar eso…

-_Ty…_-

/-/-/-/-/-/

¿Qué hora era? ¿La seis de la mañana?

Una mirada rápida al reloj al lado de la cama confirmo que eran las 6am; el amanecer ya empezaba a distinguirse en el horizonte.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Oh, más o menos media horas, cuarenta minutos a lo mucho.

Hilary suspiró y bajó la vista; estaba sentada al borde de la cama, completamente vestida, y detrás de ella, Kai dormía plácidamente, aún desnuda bajo las sabanas.

Se veía tan calmada así, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo.

La castaña respiró hondo y se atragantó con sus propias lágrimas, ver a la otra ahora solo lo hacía todo más difícil.

Debería haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, solo se había estado engañando por los últimos seis años.

¿Qué podía hacer para aferrase a esto por un poco más de tiempo?

Debería de haber algo, alguna forma, algún método de mantener esto, pero ella simplemente ya no tenía la fuerza para encontrarlo.

Levantó una mano para acariciar el cabello de dos colores de su pareja, alejando algunos mechones de su rostro, y se agachó para besarla dulcemente en la frente.

La mujer dormida subconscientemente se acercó un poco más, dejando un plácido "hum" salir de su garganta y ella esbozó una sonrisa agridulce.

Quería memorizarse esto, grabar en su mente cada pequeño detalle así podía acudir a ello para poder sobrellevar los días por venir.

Y con un último "te amo", hiso algo que nunca pensó que iba a hacer cuando empezó esta relación hace todos estos años.

Se rindió.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, no me maten, este todavía no es técnicamente, _técnicamente_, el final de esta historia.

Así es, damas y caballeros, esto tiene tanto un _epílogo_ como una _secuela_! Y todavía me queda por publicar los one-shot complementarios a esta historia, así que, por favor, por favor no me hagan nada!

Se que igual les debo a los fans del KaiHil una disculpa por destrozar su OTP de esta forma, por lo cual les voy a regalar un pequeño one-shot de KaiHil normal, pero con un pequeño twist (pues si lo hago _completamente_ normal, no sería divertido).

Bueno gente, qué opinaron de este capítulo? Les gustó? Los decepcionó? Les hiso odiar el día que se les ocurrió chequear este fic? Les hiso desear poder golpear a alguien a través de internet?

Díganme que opinan, qué sintieron y qué les hubiera gustado ver!

Quiero volver a agradecerles a todos por haber leído, a todas las personas que hicieron que este fic tuviera casi 700 visitas, les mando un beso y gracias por sobre todo a los que dejaron un mensaje! Fue genial el que me acompañaran en este fic!

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos! (con suerte el lunes que viene para el epílogo).

Cuídense todos!

Att.: Amed.


	11. Epilogo

Hola a todo el mundo!

Se que ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero créanme cuando digo que no me esperaba tardar tanto en hacer esto, pero casi a la mitad perdí la inspiración y después me hice la baga xD

Pero finalmente el epilogo está terminado, y todavía tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que esto no es lo último que veran de mi!

Que lo disfruten!

Advertencias del capítulo: Tal vez algo de OOC, angst, una sola palabra fea, y la gran posibilidad de que digan "¡NO! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, o habría algunos cambios!

* * *

Epilogo: Despertando del sueño, para vivir la pesadilla.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj la despertó, y Kai resopló con disgusto.

Sentía como si un martillo estuviera golpeando su cerebro, y los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le ardían en sus ojos.

Dios, como odiaba el alcohol…

¿Cuántas veces había prometido _no_ beber esa cantidad de nuevo?

No se acuerda, ya perdió la cuenta, a este punto estaba cociente de que era inútil prometer algo que después de dos o tres vasos no iba a poder cumplir.

La bicolor se sentó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, descubriendo para su horror y vergüenza que no estaba usando nada (_absolutamente_ nada) debajo de las sabanas.

Volvió a resoplar y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

Odiaba con toda el alma que tan fácil de manipular era cuando estaba ebria, perdía por completo el control de su cuerpo y hacía lo que sea que la gente le pidiera.

La hacía sentir como una…cualquiera.

Volteó la vista al costado y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, así que se sentó para ver si podía encontrar algo que le dijera donde estaba su pareja.

Hilary podía aguantar el alcohol mejor que ella, así que lo más probable es que ya se hubiera levantado.

Se levantó, se puso la ropa que había usado el día anterior (tan solo los pantalones y la camisa, ya que no hacía frio dentro de la casa) y fue a buscar a la otra, y también a buscar algo para la resaca.

Ni bien entró a la sala de estar, vio que la castaña estaba sentada en el sofá, dándole la espalda, y suspiró aliviada dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Buen día, Hil- dijo, sosteniéndose la cabeza, al pasar al lado de su pareja –Dios, la cabeza me está matando-

Tal vez era la resaca, o quizás el hecho de que no estaba esperando que pasara nada malo lo que le impidió escuchar los quedos sollozos que provenían de la otra mujer.

La noche anterior era una competa laguna mental para ella, no tenía ni una pista de lo que había hecho o de lo que había pasado, por lo que lo único que le importaba ahora era quitarse la resaca.

Se tomó una aspirina con un vaso de agua, y apoyó el frío cristal del mismo contra su frente, suspirando con alivio, y esperó el tiempo necesario para que la medicina surtiera efecto.

Ni bien se sintió mejor (el dolor de cabeza aún persistía, pero era soportable), regresó a la sala de estar.

-¿Hil?- llamó, le resultaba extraño que su pareja no haya ido a ver como estaba -¿Cariño?- la otra estaba sentada en la misma posición en la que la había visto antes -¿Pasa algo?-

Ahora podía escuchar el leve sonido de llanto, y podía percibir como los hombros de la otra temblaban ligeramente, y se preocupó, pero al dar un paso más cerca del ella notó la maleta que estaba apoyada al lado del sofá.

-¿Te…vas a algún lado?- una sensación de mal augurio se apoderó de su corazón, y lo que sea que fuera, no era algo bueno.

-Yo no…- Hilary dijo, reteniendo las lágrimas por el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo –Pero tú si- concluyó sin mirar atrás.

-¿Cómo?- la bicolor no entendía a lo que la otra se refería con "tú sí", ¿ella qué?

-Solo toma la maleta y márchate- la castaña susurró y se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia la cocina aún sin mirar a la otra.

-¿Qué?- esto no tenía sentido -¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- no tenía ni una pisca de sentido y la otra no parecía querer explicarse -¡Hilary!- la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a mirarla.

-¡No me toques!- la castaña gritó, liberándose bruscamente de su agarra -¡Solo lárgate, terminamos!-

Kai se quedó fría ante esto, y retrocedió un paso, estaba un poco asustada, tanto por la declaración de la otra como por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos marrones.

¿A qué se referían con que _terminaron_?

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te atreves a preguntarme _por qué_?- la castaña se veía enfurecida por esa pregunta, lo que confundió más a la bicolor.

-¡Estábamos bien!- lo estaban, ella honestamente creía que lo estaban –No entiendo…-

-¡Eso! ¡Por eso mismo!- la otra dijo, señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo -¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nunca lo entiendes!- se acercó peligrosamente, y por cada paso que daba, la otra retrocedía dos -¡Por toda tu inteligencia, eres realmente estúpida!-

-¡Solo dime qué hice! ¡Dímelo y cambiaré!- la bicolor estaba aterrada…esto no…estaba pasando.

-¡No, no lo vas a hacer!- Hilary dejó de caminar, y lágrimas de furia y dolor inundaron sus ojos -¡Nunca cambias! ¡Pensé que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma insensible que conocía cuando tenía catorce años!-

-¡No, no lo soy!- eso había dolido mucho, la otra mujer no podía decirlo en serio -¡Cambié por ti! Hice todo esto…- agarró sus ropas, señalando todos los cambios personales que había hecho en los últimos años -…solo por vos ¡Porque te amo!-

-¡Cállate!- la castaña cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, rehusándose a escuchar lo que la otra decía -¡No es cierto! ¡Solo eres una mentirosa e insensible _puta_!-

Un silencio calló entre ambas, y la ira de repente reemplazó el dolor el en corazón de Kai.

No podía quedarse a escuchar eso, necesitaba irse.

-Espera, no…- Hilary susurró cuando la otra pasó a su lado, eso no era lo que en verdad quería decir.

Kai no la escuchó; no quería escucharla.

Si una cosa no había cambiado en todo este tiempo, era su necesidad de alejarse de los conflictos antes de perder por completo su temperamento; eso sí era verdad.

-No lo dije en serio…- las palabras de la otra se escuchaba muy lejana, pero ella sabía que era solo la rabia nublando sus sentidos.

Necesitaba irse de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de perder el control y hacer algo que iba a lamentar.

Aunque…iba a lamentar esto de todas formas.

-¡Lo siento!- la disculpa de la castaña fue silenciada por el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza, y la bicolor no esperó a ver si la seguía.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Uno de los problemas que acarrea el dejar que tu ira queme como llamas, es que una vez que se extingue, te siente con más frío que nunca.

Ella estaba segura de que, al menos, se iba a resfriar (como mínimo).

No llevaba nada más que una camisa, pantalones y una campera puestos (y zapatos, por supuesto), y el día no era precisamente cálido.

Pero Kai no estaba que le importara. Estaba helada hasta los huesos, pero creía que eso concordaba con su situación actual.

Ella odiaba el fría, pero al parecer siempre hacía fría cunado algo malo pasaba en su vida.

Hizo frío el día que sus padres murieron, hizo frío la primera vez que llegó a la Abadía, había hecho frío amabas veces que tomó a Black Dranzer, y era igualmente frío el día en el que le arrebataron todo lo que había conocido.

Y para no romper con la costumbre, hacía frío ahora.

-_"Esto tiene que ser una broma…"_- tenía que serlo, no había forma de que _esto_ haya pasado.

_No_ la acaba de dejar el amor de su vida.

Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. No iba a llorar por esto, no por algo que _no_ podía ser verdad.

Pero sin importar cuantas veces la bicolor se dijera eso, la realidad le decía otra cosa: estaba sola y con frío en el medio de la calle sin un lugar a donde ir.

-_"Vamos, se fuerte"_- se dijo a su misma, respirando hondamente y deteniendo su marcha.

Era difícil, realmente difícil tragarse esta necesidad que tenía de llorar, pero tenía que hacerlo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo, llorar no iba a cambiar nada.

Solo necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa, algo más urgente, como alejarse del frío y encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Agarró la manija de la maleta con fuerza y empezó a caminar; no estaba pensando en verdad a donde se dirigía, simplemente dejó que sus pies la guiaran.

Eventualmente se encontró con alrededores familiares, y se detuvo frente a una puerta a la que, por alguna razón, ella siempre volvía cuando estaba en problemas.

Este era un lugar donde sabía que siempre sería bien recibida, que siempre sería cálido y ameno; un lugar en donde ella sabía que iba a encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba ahora.

Kai tocó a la puerta y se abrazó a sí misma, sabiendo que sin importar lo que hiciera, no había forma de evitar verse tan destrozada como se sentía.

Tomo un tiempo, pero finalmente Tyson abrió la puerta, y usando la mejor sonrisa triste que tenía, ella dijo:

-Hilary terminó conmigo-

Fin.

By Amed.

* * *

Y? Lo dijeron? Apuesto a que sí xD

Bueno, ya se pueden dar una idea de como la secuela va a empezar, pero todavía quedan preguntas: va Tyson a decirle a Kai lo que pasó la otra noche? Kai y Hilary se reconciliaran? Va Kai a dejar de ser una chica fácil cuando bebe?

Quien sabe!...Oh, esperen, yo sé xD

Díganme que piensan!

No puedo prometer cuando voy a publicar las otras cosas que tengo en mi lista de "cosas por hacer", pero voy a hacerlo! Así que solo tengan paciencia!

Que tengan un muy buen día y nos vemos la próxima!

P.D.: En serio, mis más sinceras gracias a todas la personas que leyeron/comentaron/agregaron esta historia! Los quiero a todos!


End file.
